I'm Falling Apart
by MysticMitsuki
Summary: Izuku only wanted to be a hero. His heroic acts got him dragged into the villains' side, and now he's living in a whole new kind of hell. Will Midoriya be saved? Will he be able to break free? A story about Villain Deku. WARNING: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, DEPRESSION, BLOOD, PROFANITY, ETC. Read at your own risk.
1. Goodbye

**A/N: This takes place during season 3 when the students were at the training camp.**

It's weird to start out with an ending, right? What if I told you that this is just the beginning? The beginning of it all. How Izuku Midoriya became the #1 villain.

Deku watched in horror as Bakugou got dragged into the portal. Suddenly, he jumped off of Shoji and ran towards his childhood friend. He ignored the pain and grabbed onto Bakugo's hand and pulled him out of the warp hole. "S-Stay back, DEKU!" Bakugou shouted. The green haired boy ignored him and tossed him back to his group of friends. Mr. Compress then grabbed onto Deku's arm and pulled him in instead.

"MIDORIYA!"

"DEKU!"

Everyone shouted out his name until the portal closed.

"He's... Gone?" asked Uraraka, starting to cry.

"Midoriya... No..." said Tokoyami, staring at the empty spot where Izuku once stood.

"We have to get back to Aizawa-sensei immediately!" said Shoji. Everyone nodded and ran back to camp.

When they got back to the building, all of the villains were gone. Eraserhead and Vlad King were the only two teachers standing by the entrance to check for any more villains. The Wild, Wild Pussycats (well, at least most of them) were helping the others. Kota Izumi was also outside, twiddling his fingers as he scanned the area. Uraraka was the first to speak up.

"A-Aizawa-sensei!" she shouted, running towards the teacher with tears in her eyes.

"There you guys are. What happened? Where's Midoriya?" Izumi looked over, waiting for an answer.

"H-He got kidnapped by the villains..." The teacher's' eyes widened, "He saved Bakugou just in time, but he got dragged into the portal instead..."

"Then we must head back. Contact all of the high school staff and tell them what happened." Vlad King nodded and ran inside the building to call the school.

Nezu and Toshinori were sitting in the Lounge Room. Nezu kept talking about some weird lecture as Toshinori tried his best to sit through it all. Then the phone rang. He sighed with relief once it was over. "Hello?" asked Nezu on the phone, "...An ambush you say? Is everyone alright? ...Okay good..."

Toshinori tilted his head to the right in confusion as the principal spoke, "...Someone was kidnapped?" Toshinori almost choked on his tea when he heard that. "Oh dear... Okay, I will tell him immediately. Make sure to bring the injured to the infirmary as soon as you can. Be careful."

Then Nezu hung up and sighed, "Toshinori,"

"Yes, sir?"

"You heard what I said?" He nodded.

"I just wish I was there to save them all and prevent this..."

"You're right, you should have been there. Your successor, Izuku Midoriya." He suddenly got all tense with the mention of his pupil's name, "...he was kidnapped by the Villains."

Toshinori spits blood out of shock, along with some tea. "Y-Young Midoriya?!" he asked, his eyes were wide with worry and fear.

"Yes. From what I've heard from the students, they said that he saved Bakugou from getting kidnapped. He dragged him out of there just in time." He felt a little happier that Midoriya risked his life to save someone, it's what a true hero does, "However, he was already beaten up by other villains he had encountered. He was unable to walk and suffered from multiple injuries," Toshinori's heart stopped for a second. "Most of them seem to be broken bones from using One for All well over his limit. That is what I heard from Kan **(Vlad King)**." Toshinori almost dropped his cup of tea. He should have known that this would've been dangerous. He had feared the worst for Midoriya.

An emergency faculty meeting was held right after all of the students were back in the school. All of the high school staff of UA arrived at the meeting. "Do we have ANY information about the villains at all?!" shouted Midnight, slamming her hands on the table.

"Yes, we do," said Nezu, "they are all wanted criminals in the police's database, so we already have their information. Tsukauchi is already working on the investigation as we speak." Midnight lowered her head and looked at Toshinori. He seemed to be lost in thought. "Toshinori, is everything alright?" asked Nezu, looking over towards his direction. He then snapped back to his senses.

"Oh, yes, forgive me. I'm just worried about him..."

"You are his mentor, correct?" asked Cementoss. He nodded as a 'yes'. "Then he certainly has a high chance of survival. He has learned from you, after all."

"No... with his current conditions, he wouldn't stand a chance against them. He could damage himself permanently if he decided to fight them."

"He's a smart kid; he would know not to push himself too far." Aizawa assured him.

"Yeah, I agree!" shouted Yamada, "He's one of the top students in the class! He'll survive long enough until we rescue him!"

Deku was thrown onto the hard, concrete ground after he got pulled through the portal. He was already injured enough. "Weren't we supposed to grab that 'Bakugou' kid?" asked Dabi, looking unamused.

"This boy here managed to to miraculously save him before I was able to drag him through. So instead, I pulled him through the portal." replied Mr. Compress.

"Ooh~! He'll be even better!" shouted Toga, clapping her hands with joy. She walked towards Deku and looked down to see his face, "It'll be so much fun taking your blood~!" Midoriya's skin turned pale out of fear.

Shigaraki wasn't as happy as Toga, though. In fact, he looked furious. "No..." he murmured to himself, "We were supposed to get that Bakugou kid!"

"Actually, this 'Izuku Midoriya' will be of more use to us." Rang an unfamiliar voice from the TV.

"How so, sensei?"

"He seems to be the successor of All Might, so he must have manifested his quirk." Deku's eyes widened.

 _"How did they know..?"_ Deku asked himself.

"You're right, master... So this wasn't a complete failure after all." Deku felt shivers run down his spine when Shigaraki looked at him, his ruby eyes sharp like knives.

 _"I can't fight them in my current condition right now. There's no way I can escape, either."_ Deku muttered to himself. He didn't realize the others could hear him.

"Ehehehe~ You're so cute when you mumble~!" cooed Toga, smiling creepily.

"You are a smart boy, Midoriya, but you lack the strength to even protect yourself."

"I wouldn't underestimate him, Tomura. He has One for All, after all." Interrupted the man on the TV again. Deku slowly tried to get up, and everyone just stared at him as if he was a helpless puppy. Then, he was able to stand up on his feet. He was struggling with all of his might, but he still stood up.

Toga laughed. "I love your determination, Midoriya-kun~" Toga giggled again, but this time she was firmly gripping a knife in her hand.

"Don't harm him yet. I already have some plans of my own for him." said Shigaraki, walking towards Deku. He wanted to run away, run away from it all, but he was helpless and trapped. "Dabi." He said, looking down at Izuku's cowering face. Dabi walked up to him and raised a fist.

Next thing you know, his vision went dark.

Izuku woke up in a confined and unsanitary room, strapped to a chair with cold, hard metal chains. "Ngh... Wh-Where am I..?" He ponders, taking in his surroundings. Cobwebs were sticking to every surface, a few spiders occupying them. It left a sense of unease in Izuku. That wasn't the worst part of it, however.

He glanced at the ground and made out dried blood beneath him. Wary, he looked to his wrists, which were strapped down to the chair arms with rough metal cuffs. They appeared to be heavily bruised, and were leaking small drops of blood. Was he struggling in his sleep? His legs seemed to be in a similar condition.

"H-How did I get here?"

Slowly, Deku remembered what happened back at the training camp. How he pulled Bakugou out of the portal, and then a hand roughly grabbed onto his hair, dragging him through instead.

 _"I hope Kacchan is alright..."_ He thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard a door click open. He looked up and saw the big metal door open to reveal someone who he never wanted to see again.

...

"You're finally awake, Midoriya... I thought you'd never wake up." The familiar voice said.

"T-T-Tomura Shigaraki..?!"

"That's right..."

"H-How long have I been here..?"

"You were comatose for a week, Midoriya. You were struggling in your sleep as well. It was quite amusing to watch." Deku delved into a panic attack. The fear was overwhelming. Tomura grinned in amusement. "You're such a fragile, pathetic boy," Then Tomura held out a needle with a red liquid, "I wonder how long it will take to _break_ you."

Tomura injected the needle into Deku's arm, which made him cry out in pain. "AGH! Wh-What... was that..?" He asked breathlessly, jolting roughly in his confines from the immense pain he was experiencing.

"You'll have to wait and find that out for yourself. Now then..." Dabi appeared in front of Deku and picked him up violently by his tangled green hair, releasing him from his restraints in the process, "Shall we get started?"

Dabi dragged Deku to a cell and threw him into it. The child fell face first onto the cold concrete and groaned in pain. "Don't even think about escaping. Any of us could kill you right on the spot." Without anything left to say, he left the cell. Deku was abandoned, left to suffer. His wounds stung even more than before.

An hour later (as far as he could tell), Toga busted through the door with the creepiest grin Deku has ever seen. "Hello, Izuku-kun~!" She purred, holding out a knife.

"Wh-What... what is that... for..?" Midoriya stuttered, scooching himself back against the wall.

"Oh, this~? It's for your baby soft skin, of course! _I just love to see you bleed~!_ " Deku's eyes widened as he tried to get away from her. Toga only inched closer to her victim, "There's nowhere to run to, Deku-kun~!"

Toga was an inch away from Izuku as she held out her sharp knife. "It's so sad that Muscular already beat you up, so now you have bruises everywhere! It just doesn't feel the same if your skin is damaged! Oh well, I'll have to make do with what I have."

Izuku winced in pain when the sharp blade entered his pale skin. Then, Toga dragged it from his left cheek down to his chin, opening a freshly new wound. "Such beautiful skin, and such beautiful blood! I want to see _more_!"

The rest of the day ended with Deku covered in newly formed, painful cuts around his body. He was shaking intensely, scared of what the _others_ would do to him. The thought frightened him.


	2. Manipulation Part 1

Five months has passed since Deku's disappearance. Tsukauchi has gotten plenty of clues, but nothing to amount to a confirmation. If there were too many pro heroes out searching, then the media would start to get suspicious. They were already having issues with the media and their lies about the recent villain attack at the training camp. Toshinori was fearing the worst for his student. Who knows what they have done to him over the past five months?

Deku was sitting, tied up in a chair, staring at Toga in terror. "It's time for your daily blood donation~!" she announced, holding out a needle.

"Please, no more... How much of my blood do you need?"

"As much as I can get! Now hold still!" His eyes widened when the needle was roughly jabbed into his arm.

Midoriya has suffered immensely throughout these past five months, but he still had faith in his friends. Toga took a pint of his blood once every day for unknown and grotesque reasons. He's felt light-headed because of all this withdrawal. Dabi tried to break him and convince him to join the villains, but nothing has worked so far. He gained many scars throughout his time with them due to Dabi beating him or the "training" he had to do. His quirk was growing stronger with all of the practice, but his sanity was starting to chip away bit by bit. It was torture for him. He still tried to stay strong, praying for All Might, _anyone_ , to come and get him out of this hell hole.

All Might visited Inko every day to make sure she was alright. He walked up to her door and knocked. "Midoriya-san?" he called.

"Come in." she replied. Toshinori walked inside and saw her sitting on the couch, as usual.

"...I was a fool." He said, looking down at the floor. Inko looked over at him with a sad expression, "I should have been there for him."

Inko sighed. "It's not your fault, All Might."

All Might looked at her with a frown. "We will find him soon." Inko only nodded.

"You know... Izuku really looks up to you," began Inko. All Might nodded, "he has been for almost his whole life. He was bullied because he was quirkless. The kids would call him names, beat him up, a-and destroy his hero books." The hero looked over at Inko and saw her looking at the ground, lost in thought, "I was helpless. I couldn't do anything. Like a mother should." She hiccupped, starting to cry again, "But you were the one that said that he could become a hero, even without a quirk. I thank you for that... You really made him happy."

All Might smiled down at her. "It was his determination and perseverance that got him to this point. He's a strong boy, and I know he would never join those villains even if they forced him to."

Oh, how All Might was so wrong.

Deku would "train" his quirk to make it grow stronger, but whenever he screwed up or did something incorrectly, it would always turn into a punishment.

"SMASH!" Izuku shouted, destroying the dummy in one punch. Bits of wood flew everywhere, even towards the child. He received tons of splinters and scratches shortly after.

"Your attacks seem to be getting stronger, boy," said Shigaraki, "Perhaps strong enough to beat All Might." Deku looked up at the villain with a shocked expression. "You're not going to make me hurt him, are you?" the boy whimpered.

"What's with that look? You should despise him by now. It's been five months and he still hasn't showed up once. Where is your little _hero_?"

Deku took a step back as his wide eyes looked up at Tomura. _"Has it really been five months already?"_ he said to himself. Shigaraki smirked at the boy and broke out into laughter.

"Have you finally realized that _no one_ is coming back for you? I bet All Might already found a new successor."

Midoriya didn't want to believe the villain's words, but his brain wanted to. Thousands of thoughts fogged his mind as he started murmuring about them all out loud. Seeing the boy's stress and anxiety made Shigaraki very pleased. He loved seeing All Might's former successor suffer.

As the two boys stood there in silence (except for the fact that Deku is still murmuring his thoughts), Toga came through the door with a distraught look on her face.

"Tomura, I think those heroes found us!" wailed Toga, looking worried. Shigaraki looked up.

"What?! Already? They must be here for the boy..." He then looked at Toga, "Go get Kurogiri and tell him to come here immediately!

Toga nodded her head and ran back to the bar. Tomura sighed and looked down at Midoriya. There was a hint of hope in his eyes, and it made the villain sick.

"Don't think you're getting out of here, Midoriya. I bet All Might would mistake you for someone else."

Deku looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough."

A minute later, Kurogiri and Toga ran into the room.

"What do you need, sir?" asked Kurogiri.

"Take the boy and warp him to our other location. We still need him."

He nodded and rushed to get Deku. Then Tomura looked to Toga, "Your job is to transform into Midoriya to trick them." Toga nodded with joy and picked out one of her blood samples from her bag.

Then Dabi came into the room. "They're here." he said with a sarcastic tone, eyeing Shigaraki.

"Let them barge in. This place is no longer of use to us."

"LEAGUE OF VILLAINS. WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Shouted All Might, standing right in front of the door. The villains walked up back to the bar and stood there.

Toga knocked back the sample, transforming into the perfect copy of Izuku Midoriya. She had the scars, bruises, and scratches that the real Deku had at that exact moment. "I'm ready~!" She squealed.

"Try and act scared you freak..." Dabi murmured as he rolled his eyes. Toga nodded and dropped herself onto the ground, wailing in pain. He looked back at the door as he grunted. " _So annoying..._ "

The villains did not respond. "ALL RIGHT THEN, WE'RE COMING IN!" All Might shouted. He punched the door off of its hinges, but not too hard due to his limited power. He would rather save it for a potential fight. Best Jeanist, All Might, and Kamui Woods all barged in, ready for a fight.

The first thing Toshinori saw was Deku lying on the ground, crying in pain. "A-All Might... H-Help! I-It hurts..." he whimpered. All Might's eyes widened as he saw his student helpless on the ground.

"Give the boy back, you Villains!"

"You're going to have to get past us, first." Dabi stepped forward and held out his hand. A huge combustion of blue flames exploded in their faces.

Kurogiri threw Deku through another portal. "O-Ow..." Deku moaned in pain. The villain then grabbed him by his green hair and slammed his head into the ground.

"Shut it you little brat." He replied.

"Wh-Why... are you doing this..?"

"I said SHUT IT!" He slammed his head into the ground again. Izuku immediately shut his mouth. "You need to learn how to listen. Don't worry though. Soon you'll be one of us." Deku's eyes widened as Kurogiri leaned over him while he laughed evilly.

"All Might! Grab Midoriya once there's an opening. We'll take care of the others!" shouted Best Jeanist. He nodded in approval and waited for the right moment. They've been fighting for about ten minutes, and soon the fight will be over. Once there was an opening, All Might ran towards Deku in a flash and grabbed him in his arms.

"No! Let's retreat, for now. We'll get him back another time." Tomura proclaimed. Kurogiri opened a portalfrom his previous location and grasped Dabi and Tomura's shoulders, dragging them into the portal.

All Might grew angry as they disappeared. "...We'll get them next time. Right now, we have to take Midoriya to Recovery Girl immediately." said Woods. He nodded and looked down at Deku. He looked like his breathing was starting to turn to small breaths.

"Right. Let's go."


	3. Manipulation Part 2

Recovery Girl was healing Midoriya as best as she could, but there were so many fractures and internal injuries that couldn't be healed completely. It worried Toshinori.

"How's he holding up?"

She sighed and looked at the weaker All Might. "It seems he's been forced to use his quirk a lot, so it will definitely take a while until his body fully recovers. Luckily, he'll survive."

Toshinori sighed with relief. "Thank goodness..."

"I'll be right back, I just need to report this to the principal. You should stay here. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you when he wakes up." When she left the room, it was just him and Deku. He watched as his student slept soundly, waiting for him to wake up.

After about five minutes, he started to stir.

"Ngh..." he moaned quietly. Toshinori got up and went to the side of Deku's bed. Then, his eyes fluttered open, "A-All... Might..?" he asked, looking at his idol's face.

"M-Midoriya... Thank goodness you're alright."

"H-How long was I at that place..?"

Toshinori scratched the back of his head. "About five months, kid. You're really strong for fighting for so long." He smiled and turned his head.

"H-How is everyone..?" he asked, looking out the window.

"Everyone is alright. They are all worried sick about you, though. Especially your mother."

Deku smiled and closed his eyes. "That's good to hear..."

"Get some rest, Midoriya. You'll be out of the hospital in no time."

"Okay. Thank you. For saving me." Toshinori looked back at him as he drifted off to sleep with a smile. He smiled back and walked out the door.

Deku was leaning against a wall, tied up in ropes.

"Since your _friends_ arrived, we had to relocate." said Tomura, scratching his neck.

"Wh-Where's... Toga- AGH!" Deku got kicked onto the ground by Dabi as he spoke.

"Such an intelligent boy, Young Midoriya. She'll be taking your place for a couple of days." The boy's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?! What are you going to do to my friends- _?!_ Mphmmfhm..!" Dabi covered his mouth to shut him up.

"You shouldn't worry too much. She's just going to obtain some... 'blood samples'." His eyes widened as Tomura laughed, a hoarse, evil sound.

"MMPHFHFPH..!"

"Ugh, take him to another room. I can't stand his babbling." Quickly, Dabi dragged Deku out of the room.

The next day, Toga **(aka Deku)** met his friends while he was still "recovering" in the hospital He was grateful that everyone was alright... or was he?

Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki, Denki, and Kaminari came in first. "DEKU!" Uraraka cried out, running over to Deku and hugging him tightly,

"OhmygodwemissedyousomuchwhatdidthosevillainsdotoyouIhopetheydidn'thurtyoutoobad-" Uraraka cried, until Deku interrupted her.

"C-Can't. b-breathe..!" Deku rasped, trying to pry his friend off of him.

"Oops, sorry Deku-kun!" Then she released him and walked next to the bed.

"Uraraka, I think you just broke more of his bones." Denki joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Denki."

"Midoriya, how are you feeling?" Iida asked as Uraraka and Denki started arguing.

"I feel fine, but... who are you again?" Deku asked, scratching the back of his head. Everyone's heads then darted towards their injured friend in shock.

"Wait... you don't remember us?" Iida asked, looking concerned. Deku shook his head as a "no."

"He must have gotten amnesia or had a terrible brain trauma while he was with the villains." Iida explained.

"Oh, I see. That makes sense. Who knows what the villains did to him." replied Uraraka.

"Midoriya, do you remember anything before you got here?"

"All I remember is my name and some memories of All Might. I'm sorry if I don't remember you."

"It's fine, Deku! We'll all just introduce ourselves again!" Uraraka said, clapping her hands together. She was the first one to start, "My name is Ochaco Uraraka, and my quirk is zero gravity! I can make things float!"

"My name is Tenya Iida, and my quirk is Engine. I have engines on my calves that act as rockets so I can go at faster speeds."

"And my name is Ejiro Kirishima! I can turn any of my body parts into a hard rock material that can crush through brick walls!" Kirishima demonstrated by turning his hands into a material as tough as steel and punched his hands together.

"My name is Denki! I can shock anyone with my electrifying touch!" Everyone sweatdropped when Denki made that pun, "My friends like to call me Pikachu for some reason, though."

"Because you quirk makes you look like one, you idiot!" Kirishima joked, nudging his elbow.

"What?! I don't look like one at all!"

Midoriya tried to hold in laughter, along with everyone else except for Todoroki.

"And my name is Todoroki." Uraraka looked at Todoroki with a confused look.

"Aren't you going to tell him your full name and quirk?"

"It should be obvious." Deku looked at him with a concerned look.

 _"Crap, has he seen through my disguise?"_ He thought to himself.

"Sorry Deku, I don't know what's with him. I'll tell you instead." Todoroki mentally slapped himself.

"His left side produces fire and his right side produces ice! Even his dad is the #2 hero! Isn't that cool?!"

"Wow, that is really cool! I wish I had a quirk like that!" Deku said as his eyes gleamed with joy.

"You didn't have to tell him about my _father_..." Todoroki murmured, walking out of the door.

"Oh come on, Todoroki! Can't you at least act a little happy? I mean Deku's back with us for crying out loud!" Uraraka replied, following him out of the door.

"Um, did I do something to upset him before?" Deku asked, looking a little worried.

"No, you haven't. His behavior is odd to us all as well." Iida replied.

"Maybe we should go talk to him. Some others want to see you anyway, Midoriya. See ya later!" Kirishima said, waving goodbye. The other two said their goodbyes and left the room shortly after.

Throughout the rest of the day, the rest of Class 1-A visited Deku and they all told him their names and their quirks. It made him happy. Not because he was meeting his friends again, but because he was getting a lot of _information_ about them.

Then Toshinori entered the room again and told Deku everything about himself and how much he's missed him.

Izuku was able to head home the next afternoon. Toshinori was kind enough to walk him back home, just in case he forgot where his house was located as well.

"Thank you, All Might." Deku said, waving goodbye. Toshinori said his goodbyes as well and headed back to the school. When he opened the front door, he saw his mother surrounded by tissues.

"Mom..?" He asked.

She looked up, then her eyes widened. "I-Izuku..!" she cried, hugging her 'son' tightly, "I'm so glad you're okay..."

Midoriya looked at the crying mother as he was stuck in her grasp. "S-Sorry for worrying you so much..." He stuttered, mentally refraining from stabbing her.

"Oh, it's not your fault, sweetie. Those villains are just _horrible_. I don't even think I can call them humans."

Deku smirked as his mother was looking behind him. _"Is that what you think of us, you old woman? Will you think of your son the same way?"_ He thought to himself as he grinned even wider.

"How about I make you some dinner, Izuku?" Inko said, looking back up at her "son." Deku's grin quickly turned into a gentle smile as she nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" he replied. Inko smiled and went to the kitchen. Then Deku decided to walk to his room as she was making him food.

It was pretty obvious on where Izuku's room was, seeing that there was an All Might sign with big letters spelling out "Izuku." When she opened the door, she almost burst out laughing. "Wow, you must really be a big fan, Midoriya~! It's pretty funny, and creepy at the same time. I like it!" She perused all of the All Might posters and figures for a while before walking to the desk. She opened the drawer and found a burned notebook inside of it, "Oh? What's this?"

Toga grabbed the notebook and opened its contents. She found pictures of all of the heroes, even the UA students, along with a brief description of them, even though some words were unreadable due to the burn marks. "Ooh~! This may be useful." She put the notebook in her pocket and jumped on the bed.

"Tomura will be so happy once I kill her! I'll get more blood AND some recognition! It will be great!" "Deku" giggled out loud as he looked at the ceiling, "Oh, All Might. Just wait until Izuku's on _our_ side. What will you do then? I can't wait to find out!"

Ten minutes later, Inko knocked on the door. "Izuku, dinner's ready!"

"Alright! What are we having?" Izuku shouted, bursting through the door.

"It's your favorite! Katsudon!"

"R-Really?! Thanks, mom!" Then he ran down the steps and to the kitchen.

Inko looked back at her with a worried look. _"He never acts so enthusiastic about this kind of stuff. Something's not right..."_ She thought to herself before walking to the kitchen.

Inko watched as Deku **(*cough* *cough*** _ **Toga**_ **)** chugged down the bowl of rice, and then started chomping on the pork. She was starting to grow even more worried. "Y-You must be hungry, Izuku..."

"Hmphf?" He asked as his mouth was filled with rice. Then he swallowed it down, "I am! Those mean villains nearly starved me to death!" He replied.

"I see... I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."

Deku stopped eating and stared at Inko. "What do you mean?"

Inko looked down at the floor and tried to hold back her tears. "It's just... When I heard you went missing, I was afraid that you got brainwashed, or were forced to join the villains. I thought I was going to have a heart attack! When All Might started coming over, telling me that everyone is trying their best to find you. I felt... calm. I had faith in the heroes. I know you did as well. I'm just glad that they were able to find you in one piece." Inko looked up at her son with tears pouring out of her eyes like waterfalls, "I'm just so happy that you're back, even after all you've been through! I feel like a terrible mother!"

Deku stared at his mother in shock. He didn't know what to say. "I-It's not your fault, mom..." _"Man, this feels totally weird to me..."_ Deku said to himself.

Then Inko ran up to her son and hugged him as she cried even more. "OH IZUKUUUUU..!" Deku sweatdropped, still confused as to what was going on. _"Man, he really is like his mom..."_

That night, Deku couldn't sleep. He was too eager to just end her life already. So, he decided to do it in the middle of the night. Everyone was asleep, and it was very quiet. It was a perfect time to do it.

Izuku got out of his bed and slowly opened the door. He looked left, then right, and saw no one in the halls. Then he snuck downstairs and went to the kitchen. He searched around for the knives, and then saw one in the sink, even in the dark. Before he grabbed it, the lights flickered on.

"Izuku? Why are you up?" Inko asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, I, uh... I-I had a nightmare." He murmured, touching his two index fingers together.

"Oh, Izuku..." Inko said, hugging her son. "I know it's hard, sweetie. I just want you to know that I'm here for you; always."

"Mother," Deku said, reaching over to grab the knife in the sink, "Then why can't you tell the difference between your own son and a villain?" Then Deku jabbed the knife into Inko's gut.

"I-Izuku?!" Inko cried out in pain as she looked up at her son in shock.

Toga let out a bubbly laugh. "You really are so _annoying..._ "

Inko pushed Deku away from her and clutched her side. "Wh-Who are you?! What have you done to Izuku?!"

Toga then started walking towards her. "Oh well... I guess my cover is blown," Toga stepped closer to Inko as she backed up out of fear and had tears streaming down her face. She slowly melted into her original form. Inko's eyes widened with fear.

"No matter, I already have all of the information I need. Although..." Then Toga was an inch away from her, holding out a needle, "I still need some 'blood samples' from you."

Inko tried to scream, but Toga covered her mouth. "Don't worry, you'll only feel a pinch," Then she jabbed her needle inside of Inko with brute force. Only muffled screams of pain came out of her mouth.

"Just wait until your son hears about this! _'Oh, Izuku~! I just killed your mother and got her blood!'_ He'd be so scared! Ahahaha!" Then Inko struggled to get away from Toga. "Squirming won't help you either, _mother_!" Deku's mother was starting to have a panic attack, and Toga noticed very clearly, "Aw, are you having a heart attack? Maybe I should be a good child and help you out..." Toga held out the knife and raised it high in the air. "DON'T WORRY, IT WILL ALL BE OVER SOON!"

She grabbed onto its handle and stabbed Inko in the chest.

Then Inko screamed bloody murder.

That next morning, Toshinori decided to head over to Deku's house against to check if everything was alright. He walked up to the front doorstep and knocked.

...

There was no answer.

"That's odd, usually she answers almost immediately... and Izuku is back as well." He decided to knock again.

 _Knock knock._

...

No answer.

"They're not out shopping... If they were, Inko would usually leave a note..."

He knocked again.

...

No answer.

Now All Might was starting to get worried. "Hello? Midoriya? ... Anyone?"

...

No answer.

All Might tried to open the door, but it was locked. " _Forgive me for this, Midoriya._ " Toshinori transformed into All Might and easily pulled the door off of its hinges and walked inside. All of the lights were out, and it was quiet. Too quiet... "Midoriya? Are you home?"

When he turned on the lights, his blood ran cold.

Inko was laying in a pool of blood on the kitchen floor, and there was a bloody knife next to her. All Might ran over to her body as he cursed under his breath. "Inko? Inko! Speak to me!" When he turned her over, he covered his mouth in horror, "N-No! Wh-What... happened?!"

Inko's skin was as pale as a ghost's. That wasn't what frightened All Might, though. He looked at her torso area and saw a deep stab wound in her abdomen, and one in her chest. It looked like most of her blood was sucked out of her as well. The hero knew that she was dead.

"My god... Wait, _IZUKU!_ " He dropped Inko's corpse in a panic, running upstairs to his room. When he opened the door, Midoriya wasn't there. The closet was opened, however. It looked like one of his outfits were missing. He ran out into the hallway and checked every other room in the house.

Izuku wasn't in any of them.

" _Shit!_ Where the hell is he?!" All Might said out loud, starting to freak out. Then he spotted a slip of paper on the kitchen counter. How did he not notice that before? He picked it up and read it.

"Man, you heroes can be so dumb! Midoriya isn't here, he's still with us! Oh well, at least I had some fun learning about his friends and their quirks! His mom was so nice, but she was such a crybaby! Her blood was delicious, and that was the only good thing I got out of her! You guys can be so naive sometimes, it makes me wonder how you even became heroes! Izuku is far away from you! Good luck finding him!

 _Toshinori Yagi!_

Ahahaha!

From,

The League of Villains.

All Might crumbled the paper out of anger and threw it across the room, disintegrating it in the process. " _NO!_ " He fell to his knees and started crying, "M-Midoriya... I'm so sorry." Then he lifted Inko's body and ran out of the house.


	4. Broken

Toga returned to the base, back in her original form. She still had that sadistic grin on her face, but she was wearing a pair of All Might pajamas.

"Oh Deeku~ I'm baack~" announced Toga, waving hello.

"Why the hell are you wearing _that?_ " Shigaraki growled, glaring at Toga.

"It was all he had, okay?!"

"Wh-Why are you wearing my clothes?" Deku sputtered, starting to panic.

"Toga, why won't you tell us your report? Did you find anything interesting?" asked Shigaraki.

Toga stood up and smiled. "Yep! I not only tons of Izuku's mom's blood, but this notebook too!" Tomura took the notebook out of Toga's hand. He opened it up and read through all of the pages.

"My my, how interesting... Such valuable information. I'll keep it in good hands."

Deku's eyes widened. "Wh-What?! You took my notebook? A-And you hurt my mom?!"

"Kurogiri, turn on the TV." Shigaraki commanded. He did as told and turned on the news channel.

"A 41-year-old woman was just murdered yesterday by what appeared to be a villain who was disguised as the missing UA student, Izuku Midoriya," When a picture of Inko Midoriya showed up, Izuku's eyes widened, "Apparently, the victim was his mother, and it is confirmed that Midoriya is still missing." Then the TV showed a scene of Izuku's house turned into a crime scene investigation. There was police tape everywhere, along with a bunch of policemen. Izuku covered his mouth as tears spilled out of his eyes, "We now go live at U.A. High where the #1 hero currently teaches."

"Tell us, All Might, what are you gonna do about all of this? Even if that student is still missing?"

Izuku stared wide-eyed at All Might. He was _smiling_. He was fucking _SMILING_! "We will do everything we can to solve this issue! Do not fear, for I am here! We will not mix up a villain with our student ever again!"

Then with a click of a button, Kurogiri turned off the TV.

Deku was trembling. Why? Why would he smile at a time like _this_? When his mother died because of his _own mistakes_?! "No... No, you didn't." He tried to convince himself, gritting his teeth. Everyone eyed Deku and saw that he was growing furious, his blood was boiling.

"What a shame. Those heroes weren't able to save her in time."

Izuku could only face the ground, gritting his teeth. "Y-You planned all of this, didn't you?"

Izuku's heart started to crack.

"We were expecting a hero to show up and stop her, but as you can see, no _hero_ showed up." Shigaraki pointed out, putting emphasis on the word hero.

"It was you who killed her... _and nobody came_." With every word, Izuku's fists balled up tighter.

Then there was an additional crack.

" _A-All Might..._ " Deku growled, "He didn't... save her..." Tears kept spilling onto the floor like rain, but his fury was starting to grow even worse.

And then another.

" _Does he not care?_ "

The final crack.

Deku finally snapped. His power suddenly flared to life. Then the chains on his wrists and ankles snapped in half. "HOW DARE YOU!" He cried out, tackling Toga down to the ground. Deku had tears pouring out of his eyes as he grit his teeth with anger. He held out his hand with a surge of power rushing through his veins as he punched Toga's face repeatedly. They weren't normal punches, however. Each punch made the floor crack underneath Toga, "YOU MURDERER!"

After about five minutes of punching, Deku finally stopped. He was out of breath as he stood on top of Toga. He was panting heavily as sweat was beading down his face. Toga wasn't moving, but still breathing.

Deku didn't seem to care.

Then he slowly turned his head towards the other villains. "All of you killed my mother and the heroes did _NOTHING_ to stop you!"

 _"He certainly has changed. The plan is going very well."_ Tomura thought to himself.

Deku clenched his fists even more. "I will kill _all_ of you..." Deku hissed, showing his vengeful eyes to the villains,"All my life... I was bullied because I was _quirkless_. Then All Might thought he could use me as a _vessel_ for his own _quirk_. And now," he choked on his tears, "My mother was killed because of a stupid damn _quirk._ "

Deku threw his chair at the wall as he shouted out in anger, making it break into what seemed to be a million pieces. "There will be no more _heroes_. No more _villains_. No more _quirks_! I fucking HATE THEM ALL!" Following his shout, Deku punched the wall with his own bare hands, causing his knuckles to break and start bleeding, but he only appeared apathetic towards it.

"I'll show everyone just how bad quirks really are..." Deku declared and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut with a bang.

"Should we go after him?" Kurogiri asked. "Let's leave him be for now. Looks like we finally broke him.

Three more months have passed, and Deku was never rescued. Probably forgotten.

At least, that's what Deku thought.

He was malnourished; he was very thin, pale, and looking ill. He didn't care about that, though. He also didn't care about the 'punishments' anymore. He started to feel no pain from being used to the abuse for so long.

Actually, nothing really mattered to him anymore, except for the guilt of his mother's death. He was devastated, and he felt _helpless_. He became a hollow shell that has already been broken multiple times.

There was no way to turn him back to his original self.

Deku hated everyone. He hated the villains, the heroes; they were all traitors to him. He also hated himself.

He didn't care if he died.

He didn't care if his friends died.

He didn't care if All Might died.

Nothing mattered to him anymore.

However, he was prevented from attempting suicide. The villains have stopped him multiple times ever since he saw the news of his mother's death.

He was staring blankly at the wall, thinking of all of the things he could do to himself.

Deku eyed at the knife, then his arms.

He rolled up one of his sleeves.

And then there was a slicing sound.

Then the door started to open. Midoriya pulled down his sleeve and looked at the door. Dabi walked in and looked at him. "Shigaraki wants to see you." He set the knife onto his chair and walked out the door with an emotionless expression. Dabi looked at the bloodied knife, then back at Midoriya. Then he shut the door and followed him.

Izuku was standing right in front of Shigaraki with his dull green eyes. "How are you feeling? Had a good rest?" the villain asked, with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Since when did you care?" Izuku replied without hesitation.

"You certainly have changed, Midoriya. Probably for the greater good."

"What's your point?" The boy asked. Shigaraki scowled internally after Deku's remark. "Someone wants to see you... _In person_."

"If you're just using me for your entertainment, I am not interested."

"Oh, don't worry. I only wish to speak with you about your new life here with us." A voice from the TV spoke up.

"I am not one of you."

"I am not asking you to be. Tomura will lead you to me, and we can talk more."

"And just who might you be?"

"I go by many names, but you can call me... _Sensei_."

Deku was standing next to Tomura in a new room, standing in front of a strange man. "Welcome, Young Midoriya. I hope your day has been going well." The strange man said.

"Why did you bring me here?" Deku asked, ignoring the other man's statement.

"Tomura, you may leave now." Shigaraki then left the room and shut the door.

"Now, I have a deal to make with you." "What is there to gain from me anymore?" "You are still of much worth, Young Midoriya. Your power isn't the only thing that matters."

"Then what is the deal?" Deku asked, crossing his arms.

"Do you remember All Might and the other Pro Heroes?"

"Yes."

"Good... I need you to get rid of them for me."

"Why can't you and your villain team do it yourself? Why _me_?"

"I would do it myself, but I am still recovering from the event from five years ago, as you can see, and the other villains always seem to fail their missions. You, however, are far more capable than those other villains. With your strength and knowledge, the 'heroes' will fall to their demise."

"And what will I get out of this?"

"You remember that fight with the slime creature? How those heroes _scolded_ you when you tried to _save_ your 'friend'? Then All Might thought you were the 'perfect vessel'? The Symbol of Peace is _using_ you, Midoriya, but I would never do the same. You will finally get the recognition you deserve, and you will be free to do as you please. There will be no more rules, no more 'pawns'. Show them how strong you really are, and you will no longer be looked down upon. What do you say?"

Deku looked at him for a couple of seconds to think, "You may kill whoever you please. I believe you have some people that you'd like to get even with?" The man asked. Deku's eyes widened when a sudden flashback of Kaachan appeared in his head.

" _Kacchan..._ "

"So, will you accept our offer?" Deku looked up at the man.

 _"I guess I have no choice but to follow his orders for now. I will kill him at a better time, once he trusts me."_

"Very well."

"You have one month, Midoriya. Do not disappoint me."

Deku wore his hero outfit since it was the only outfit that he had at the moment. Toga found it in his house while she was there. He was wearing an old black cloak over top of it, easily blending in with the crowd.

He was walking through the streets of Musutafu. As he was stuck in thought, he spotted a poster that popped out. He looked up at it on the telephone pole. It had a picture of his face on it. He read the words in his head.

" _Missing..._ " he murmured. He ripped the paper off of the pole and crumbled it up, then threw it on the ground.

 _"Heroes are worthless... They have rules to follow from the stupid government, and people just bribe them to save the day. It sickens me... They only care about their fame,"_ Deku thought to himself, _"Now... which hero should I kill first?"_ He thought for a moment again, then coming up with an idea. _"If I killed a bystander, then maybe Death Arms would be called to deal with the situation. He is a strong fighter who excels in close-range combat. I will have to keep my distance. He is quite slow and not very intelligent, however, so this would be simple. I might even attract All Might. Oh, how he would_ love _to see me again..."_ Deku smirked evilly as he went into the alleyway, waiting for a victim.

The streets were starting to clear out, which was good for Midoriya. Then he spotted a young man who looks to be in his late 20s.

 _"Now's my chance."_ He walked up behind the man once he passed him and held his mouth shut. " _It's nothing personal, sir._ " He said with a smile, holding out a knife from his pocket. The man grew afraid and started struggling for his life, but it was no use. Deku pierced the knife through his gut and dropped him to the floor. He fell to his hands and knees and started coughing up blood. Izuku kneeled down to his height with a smirk.

"Oh, it seems you didn't die yet. Here, let me stop the suffering for you." He grabbed onto the man's neck and snapped it, killing him in an instant. Then, he disappeared into the shadows.

A week has passed, and more murdered victims were reported every day. Wanted posters were hanging all around the city with Deku's face under a cloak. Most of his features were hidden except for his mouth. No one was able to identify the murderer as the missing boy that was gone for almost eight months. The pro heroes were on high alert, searching out for the wanted person, even All Might. The teachers and he were guarding the school, preventing the killer from killing the students.

Deku was in the League of Villains' bar and watched the news play out on the TV.

"About three more murders were reported today, and each of the victims was connected to the school of U.A. Each of the victims was killed by this new villain who people call 'The Demon.' All pro heroes are on high alert for everyone's protection. It is best to stay indoors-" Deku turned off the TV and smirked.

"How come I was able to kill 23 victims in a week and you only injured a couple of people at the USJ attack? Not to mention your little 'camp ambush' as well."

Tomura scowled at Deku. "Don't boast about your accomplishments, Midoriya..."

"Why not? No one even knows what my real identity is yet. The U.A. has a whole documentation about each of you, however."

"He's got a point, sir-" Kurogiri got interrupted by the boy covered in hands.

"Shut up, Kurogiri!" He turned his head towards Deku with an angry look. He wasn't phased by it at all, "Just wait until All Might finds out about you. You're as good as DEAD."

"Clearly you don't know anything about All Might. He wouldn't dare to kill me. I would only become a prisoner if he's lucky enough."

"Don't get cocky with me, boy... You're already getting on my nerves. Master is growing impatient... you should have killed at least _one_ pro hero by now..."

"Those bastards are too afraid to get murdered. They'd rather save their own lives than someone else's. A _real_ hero wouldn't act like that."

"Then maybe you should go _find_ them instead of trying to _attract_ them!"

"Then what would be the point of my plan?"

"You never even _told_ me your goddamn plan!"

"I thought it would be obvious for you, but apparently not."

"By attracting the heroes, the media will follow. There have already been many news reports about U.A. still not finding the 'missing' boy. When everyone sees that their student has turned into a villain, it will be all over. Once the public sees that the heroes haven't stopped the 'bad guys' yet, they will lose their trust in them. Soon the government will shut them down, and there will be no more heroes. Then they will grow vulnerable because of the restrictions. That's when the demon strikes."

"Or is it that you're afraid to fight them at their full strength?"

"If you knew the situation, perhaps you wouldn't start jumping into fights with pro heroes. You're just asking for a deathwish if you choose to defeat them all with no strategy whatsoever."

Tomura clenched his fists. "Just you watch, Midoriya... I will defeat the heroes _myself_ if I have to. I was able to nearly kill one, and I can do it again."

"Wasn't that _Nomu_? Didn't that creature injure Aizawa while you just stood there and _watched_?"

Then Tomura held out his hand. "I could kill you in an _instant_ if I wanted to..." "Then what's stopping you?"

"You know _damn_ well, Midoriya... Master wants to keep you _alive_."

"Then he must really trust me. Such a shame that he hasn't assigned _you_ with this mission."

"Hey guys, I think you should break it up." Kurogiri said, walking in between the two.

"I guess I'll go out and kill more civilians then," Deku walked out of the bar with an evil smirk plastered across his face as he pulled up his hood, "Let's see just how useful their quirks really are."

Bakugou was walking through the streets of Musutafu looking as pissed off as ever. "I can't believe I have to wear this fucking outfit because the teachers are underestimating me. I can kill ten villains in five minutes! JUST WATCH ME, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Bakugou shouted to himself. He kicked down some trash cans out of anger and stomped forward. As he angrily walked his way home, he started smelling something unusual. "Tch. What, are the villains out doing another killing spree again? Pathetic. They have nothing better to do with their li- WHAT THE FUCK?!" he froze in his place when he spotted a corpse lying in the middle of the road, "Sh-shit..." He kneeled next to the corpse to see a stab wound and a broken neck, _"It's just like those reported murders... That bitch must be around here!"_

When he looked up, he was able to spot more and more bodies in the distance. His eyes widened with shock, _"5... 6... 7... 8 people killed already?!"_ Bakugou shouted to himself.He decided to walk along the trail of bodies. After he passes the fifth person, he spotted a figure in a cloak facing his back towards him. Bakugou could see its bloody hands and stained knife, and knowing him, he ran towards the figure without thinking. "I FOUND YOU, YOU GENOCIDAL MANIAC!" He shouted, lifting up his fist for a punch.

The figure turned his head. "Oh, it's _you_... I was waiting for a _pro-hero_ to show up..." Deku said. That made Bakugou stop in his tracks.

"I'M A WHOLE LOT BETTER THAN THOSE STUPID PRO-HEROES, VILLAIN! YOU HEAR ME?!" He shouted. He lunged towards the figure and started storing up power.

"Oh, but of course. However..." His eyes widened when the figure turned around and grabbed onto his fist, "I want quirks to go _extinct_."

"Who the hell would not want a quirk?! Those quirkless brats can just go kill themselves!"

The figure grinned. "Oh, _Kacchan_... You never change, do you? What about your missing friend? I hear that _he_ was born quirkless."

"DEKU IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS! I BET YOU KILLED HIM, YOU FREAK!" Then the cloaked man chuckled out loud, "WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY, YOU MURDERER?!"

"Oh nothing, it's just... That's the nicest thing you've ever said about me. Are you _worried_ about me, Kacchan?"

Bakugou took a step back. " _No fucking way..._ " He whispered, "Y-YOU'RE NOT HIM! DEKU'S BEEN GONE FOR EIGHT MONTHS!"

"Has it really been that long? My, time flies when you're having _fun_. Isn't that right, Kacchan?" When the figure removed his hood, Bakugou's eyes widened with fear and shock. Deku laughed maniacally as his old friend stared in silence. He was left almost speechless until he blurted out his name.

"D-DEKU?!"


	5. Old Friends

"DEKU?!" Bakugou shouted, looking up at his former classmate. He saw that Deku was wearing his hero outfit as well, but he was also covered in his victims' blood. He saw that the green-haired boy's eyes were dull and lifeless.

Izuku was smiling, but it was a smile that showed no emotions.

"Hello, Kacchan. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Izuku asked, walking towards Bakugou, "We have so much catching up to do! How have you been?"

Bakugou didn't speak. He just wanted to say "Fuck you!" and run off, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed... with fear? Something definitely didn't feel right.

"Is everything okay, Kacchan?" he asked softly, tilting his head.

Bakugou just couldn't believe it. Deku was kidnapped eight months ago, and he's acting totally normal as if nothing ever happened! " _Deku..._ " Bakugou growled, clenching his fists.

"Yeah, Kacchan?" Izuku asked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

He fired off an explosion right at Deku. He flew backward against a brick wall and landed on the ground. When the smoke cleared, Bakugou's eyes widened.

Deku's hair was covering his eye, but Bakugou could see his creepy smile.

"Ehehe... You never change do you, Kacchan?" said Deku, standing up from the rubble. He still had his head down, but he was standing up as he slouched a little. Bakugou grew angrier as he took a step back. Then, Izuku disappeared in an instant.

The arrogant boy's eyes widened as Izuku appeared in front of him and grabbed onto his face. Then his whole body started surging power as he slammed Bakugou to the ground. The ground exploded beneath him as he cried out in pain. Midoriya only smirked as he watched Bakugou suffer. "Look who's the weak one now, _KACCHAN_!" he laughed, holding his head down to the ground.

Bakugou's vision was blurring from the impact, and all he could see was a blurry image of a psychopathic Deku, "Wake up, Kacchan! We just started fighting, you can't pass out now!" Deku laughed.

He let out a few rough coughs, growling: "D-Deku..."

"Hm?" Then Bakugou grabbed onto Izuku's front collar and pulled him close to his angered face.

" _You're fucking DEAD._ " His hand let out an explosion at Izuku's chest, making him fly against the wall again.

Blood dripped down Bakugou's face as he growled with anger. "GET YOUR FUCKING ASS UP AND LET'S FINISH THIS!" He shouted, readying a huge explosion in his hands. Deku wriggled himself out of the rubble and started laughing. Bakugou looked at him confused as he tried to figure out what the hell is wrong with him. Izuku lifted his head up and showed his psychopathic expression.

"FINALLY! I'VE BEEN WAITING YEARS FOR THIS MOMENT!" Izuku shouted back, looking merciless.

 _"Seriously, what the fuck? Is he on drugs on something or is he just flat out insane?!"_ Bakugou thought to himself.

Surprisingly, Izuku was the first one to attack. He ran towards Bakugou with incredible speed and punched him in the face. _"God, he's almost as fast as All Might-"_ He didn't even have time to think. Deku was already throwing punches. Bakugou reacted quickly and blasted him with another explosion to give him some space for a second. Then he heard Izuku laughing again.

"Don't tell me you've grown weaker, Kacchan. I wouldn't want to end this too soon."

"Of course not!" Bakugou spat, "You're underestimating me a lot more than you used to!"

He lunged forward by using his quirk to turn himself into a rocket. Deku smirked and moved himself to the side quickly, making Bakugou slam himself into the wall again. _"S-So fast..."_ he grunted to himself.

"What happened to all of that effort during our time at the training camp?" Deku asked his old friend, holding out his hands as they started surging with power. His smug grin just made him angrier.

Katsuki fell to the ground once he got unstuck from the crash and faced Deku, "Why don't you do everyone a favor and take a _swine dive off a roof_? Who the hell wants to be with someone like _you_? You're nothing but an arrogant brat that only cares about _himself_."

Bakugou grew even angrier. Then he had a sudden flashback.

"That's just sad... I thought he would have at least _some_ fight in him..." An old classmate said.

"He finally gets it, he'll never be a hero. Better to find out now than later, I guess." Another one said.

"You know if you really want to be a hero that badly, there actually might be another way," Bakugou turned his head to face Deku's sad face and smirked, "Just pray that you'll be born with a quirk in your next life, and take a swine dive off the roof of the building."

"DIE, YOU SHITHEAD!" He shouted, holding out his arm towards Deku. Izuku's eyes widened as Kacchan pulled the trigger to his grenade. A huge explosion erupted throughout the alleyway. When the smoke dissipated, Deku was on his back covered in scratches and bruises. Blood was also trickling down his nose, lip, and forehead. He was still grinning with joy, though.

"Oi dickhead! Wipe that smug grin off of your face it's fucking annoying me!"

"I'm sorry Kacchan, but your reactions are just too funny!"

 _"Is he fucking toying with me?! That little bastard!"_

Then, Izuku appeared right in front of Bakugou's face and punched him square in the face. He flew backward against the brick wall and cried out in pain.

His head was throbbing.

His vision was blurring.

His head was bleeding.

His _childhood friend_ was killing him.

When Bakugou opened his eyes, Deku was already in his face. "Oh, you're still not dead? I thought for sure you would at least fall unconscious!" Bakugou growled under his breath as he coughed up blood.

"Y-You think a weak blow like that would kill me?" Bakugou shoved his hand into Deku's face and smirked, "Try and survive this, you shithead!" He fired off another large blast, this time through Deku's body. He flew backward at around 700 mph and slammed through the brick walls behind him. He hacked up blood from the punch and growled. Blood started leaking out of Deku's face as he covered his right eye. Kacchan could see that a quarter of his face got burned off. His arm was also messed up pretty bad because most of the skin got burned off as well.

"Ow! That hurt, Kacchan!" Deku laughed.

He loved the feeling of pain. He wanted _more_.

" _That little shithead didn't even get knocked out?! What the hell is wrong with him?!"_ Bakugou only stares in horror at Deku's features. There was so much blood on his face that he could hardly see his pale skin.

Deku knew that Bakugou was not afraid to kill him. There's no going back now. He got up out of the debris and started charging up power.

Bakugou was staring back at him with fearless and enraged eyes as he held out his hand. "I will kill everyone with a quirk and get rid of them _completely_!" Deku ran towards Kacchan with full speed as Bakugou did the same. Bakugou's explosion collided with Deku's Detroit Smash, and then all hell went loose.

Bricks and glass shards from the buildings around them exploded. The debris fell straight down towards the two people who were still battling. They both flew backward from the impact and away from the large chunks of debris. However, they both still got his with smaller pieces.

When the dust cleared, Bakugou and Deku were both panting heavily from exhaustion.

"S-So... you just want to k-kill everyone because you weren't born with a fucking quirk..?' - cough- Th-That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard..."

They were equally matched in power, and it was hard to get a winner. The two each had their hero suits tattered and torn, and both had tons of scratches and bruises. Deku's left arm and nose were broken, and blood was leaking out all over his body. His worst injury was his right eye. It got completely destroyed.

Bakugou had very similar injuries, except that one of his grenades that were supposed to be on his wrist was broken, and he didn't lose an eye. They both used up their quirks to the limit.

"N-No, Kacchan; Quirks are disgusting powers that are only used for destruction. If I get rid of the quirks, then I can start anew. A society where there are no quirks; Isn't that lovely, Kacchan?"

"Wh-What kind of shit talk is that..? - pant- Quirks make p-people who they are..."

"Is that so..?" Deku stayed on the ground and smirked, "So is everyone a lethal weapon, then..? Forced marriages, s-scientific experiments... murder, destruction, chaos... it's all caused by quirks."

Bakugou could only listen. He didn't have the strength to speak anymore,

"Heroes only exist because they want money and fame. Kacchan, you know that my mother died, right?" Bakugou's eyes widened and turned his head to look at Deku, who was staring up at the sky.

"She was the only one I really cared about. Everyone else either bullies or ignores me because I'm quirkless. But then... All Might wanted to pass down his quirk to me. I thought I would finally be useful for once. Then the villains _killed_ her in cold blood, and what did the heroes say? _We will stop them._ " Then, there was silence.

A couple seconds later, he spoke back up, "A transformation quirk... If the user drinks the victim's blood, then they can transform into that person, but only for a certain amount of time, depending on how much blood the user drank. The villain disguised herself as me so that she could trick my mother and get intel about the heroes."

Deku looked back at Bakugou, "Don't you think of quirks as some sort of cheat to a game? Heroes will always find a cheat to beat the boss."

"Wh-What the hell are you r-rambling on-" cough "about? Quirks aren't a cheat, it's fucking life... get over it..."

" _Get over it?_ "

Deku slowly stood back up on his feet. "You don't know what I've been through... Maybe I should kill _your_ mother and see how that makes you feel."

Bakugou was able to stand up next. He ran towards Bakugou normally and tried to punch him with his bare hands. The explosive boy countered by grabbing onto his fist and using his free hand to try and punch him in the face. Then, Deku used his other fist to punch his face as well. They both punched each others' faces, then another flashback popped up.

The two boys were a team at the Practical Exams. Bakugou had punched Deku in the face, making him fall to the ground. " _Don't say another word..._ " Bakugou growled, staring at Deku with a fierce expression, "Just because things are going better for you doesn't mean you should talk. _It's pissing me off..._ "

Deku tried to get up, but the pain was unbearable.

"I could care less about that old hag..."

Deku smirked. "Oh, that's right. You're too arrogant to even care about your own parents. Be grateful that you still have _yours_..."

Kacchan growled under his breath. "G-Go to hell you traitor..."

"Oh, how I would love the sweet release of death. However, the doors still seemed to be locked for me. Perhaps you could find the key?"

Bakugou's eyes widened. Was Deku asking Bakugou to kill him?

Deku then slowly got up and limped towards Kacchan and pulled him up by his front collar. He could see Deku's right eye was leaking out a lot of blood, he might have even lost his vision from that eye, "Kill me, and you may become what you've always wanted to be... _The world's greatest hero_ , killing the _number one villain_."

Bakugou couldn't move. He was frozen in shock.

"If you don't have the courage to kill me, then what's the point on becoming the world's greatest hero?" Deku whispered, holding out a sharp knife,

"Go on, make your choice... you don't have much time left." Bakugou grabbed onto Deku's wrist holding the knife and held it tightly in his grasp, "You're only wasting time by doing this, Kacchan... You have so many opportunities to kill me, why not just get it over with?"

"Wh-What happened to you, you shitty nerd?" Bakugou growled, "Before this, you were a quirkless crybaby, but now; You're just a cold-blooded _murderer_."

Deku smirked. "And how are you any different from me, Kacchan? You showed no mercy during the sports festival nor our practical exams with All Might. And all the heroes did was stand there and _watch_... You might even have the potential to be a better villain than I am." Bakugou's eyes widened.

Bakugou was pinning Deku against the wall, looking furious. "What dirty tricks did you use to get in, huh?!" Bakugou shouted.

Then Deku dropped his knife and kicked Bakugou in the nuts with his knee, making him let go of his wrist. Then he grabbed onto Kacchan's face and raised his knife high in the air. "It's such a shame you had to die so soon. "

Bakugou was struggling for his life now, grabbing onto Izuku's wrist that was holding his face down. "MMFFPHMMPHH..!" He tried to call out to Deku, but his muffled voice was unreadable.

"Hm? What was that, Kacchan? Can you speak up, please? I know you're good at that~" Then Midoriya stabbed his old friend in the chest, not caring where the blade landed.

Kacchan cried out in pain, unable to hold in all of his fear. Deku was killing him. _DEKU_ was fucking _KILLING HIM_! "Your screams are growing annoying... Perhaps I should kill you quicker so that I can finally have some peace and quiet!" Before he could stab him again, Bakugou acted quickly and punched his face with his fist. Deku fell to the ground with a thud and dropped his knife.

He looked up and stared at Kacchan with a wide grin and started laughing like a psycho. That wasn't the only thing he was afraid of, though. He was losing a lot of blood from the stab wound that Izuku caused. He didn't know how much longer he could stay conscious, or at least _alive_. He had no choice but to run. When Kacchan found an opening, he pushed himself up and ran out of the alleyway. He quickly ran to the UA. The only place he knew that was safe.

The pain went through Bakugou's legs like lead, but he did his best to ignore it and run. _"I really want to beat the shit out of that guy, but he's out for blood!"_ Bakugou thought to himself, forcing himself to go faster.

Then Deku appeared in front of him with a smug grin on his face. "Now this is unlike you, Kacchan. Why are you running away?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"Bakugou growled and pushed him to the ground as he ran past him. Then, he stumbled over and fell on his stomach, coughing up blood.

Deku walked over to him and loomed over his head with a grin. "Looks like you've gone past your limits. It won't be long before you bleed to death. _Want me to speed up the process?_ "

Bakugou's eyes widened. He could see Deku hold out his knife. Kacchan couldn't move. He was immobilized by the pain.

"Hmm... I wonder where those pro-heroes are. I thought for sure they would arrive once they realize that another _precious_ _student_ isn't where he should be..." Then Deku looked down at him with a sinister smile, "Have they _forgotten_ about you, Kacchan?" Bakugou couldn't speak.

He forced himself, even more, to stand up. Pain shot throughout his whole body, but he pushed it away, "You'll only end up hurting yourself more if you keep pushing yourself like this..."

"I don't fucking care what you have to say, _Deku_..." Then he held his arms back and fired off explosions to lunge himself forward and away from Deku. Then he ran. He pushed his limits even farther.

Deku looked back towards the direction he was running to. "U.A, huh? I'll get you some other time then, Kacchan." He knew he would only hurt himself more if he ran after him. He still needs One for All to continue with his plans. Deku turned around and walked the other direction, disappearing into the shadows.


	6. The Truth Hurts

Bakugou busted through the UA doors clutching his chest wound and fell to the floor immediately. He was losing a lot of blood, and he felt like he would pass out soon. Luckily someone heard the thud and ran to see what happened. The person who noticed was Iida.

"Bakugou?!" Iida shouted as he ran towards his injured friend, "What happened to you?" "Just shut the hell up and get me to a damn hospital..!" Bakugou grunted, glaring at Iida. The class rep nodded and wrapped Bakugou's arm around his shoulders. "Hold on!" Iida's rockets flared to life, pushing the two students to the infirmary as quickly as possible.

In 5 seconds, they made it to the infirmary. "I-If I wasn't bleeding to death... then I would have _killed_ you right now..."

Iida busted through the door and set Bakugou on the bed. "Recovery Girl, Bakugou has been severely injured!" Iida shouted. Bakugou flopped on the bed and tried to stay awake, but the amount of blood he lost was making his eyes heavy. Recovery Girl quickly went to his aid kissed him, trying to heal his wounds. "Thank you for taking him here Iida. I will handle the rest. You need to report this to the other staff immediately." He nodded and ran out the door.

Iida knocked on the Teacher's Lounge door very fast, knocking 20 times per second. "Hello! Is anyone in there? I have an urgent message that you must hear!" Iida shouted.

Nezu and Toshinori were the only ones in the room. "I'll get it." Nezu said, setting his cup of tea on the table. Toshinori transformed into All Might and sat on the chair. The principal opened the door, and the first thing he heard saw was Iida looking worried.

"Principal Nezu! We have a problem!" He quickly spoke, bowing his body at a 90-degree angle. "What seems to be the problem?" "Bakugou... he was brutally attacked by a villain! I am unsure of who attacked him, but Recovery Girl told me to tell you the situation!" "Thanks for telling us, Young Iida! We will go meet Bakugou this instant!" said All Might.

"Wait! Bakugou is in critical condition right now!" Iida raised his body, but kept his head low, "When I found him lying on the floor of the UA entrance, he was clutching his chest. I noticed that he was bleeding out quite a lot. From my observations, it is most likely a stab wound from a knife. I can also tell that he has fractured a lot of his bones. Therefore, it is best to wait until morning to ask him any questions!" "We understand, Iida. Go get some rest, we will discuss this is the morning." "Have a good night, sir!" Iida bowed again before shutting the door and leaving the lounge.

Nezu shut the door and sighed. "Oh, dear looks like _that_ villain attacked him." He said, sitting back on the sofa. All Might looks down at the floor and asks the principal a question.

"Nezu... do you think this has something to do with Young Midoriya..?" He asks. "It's likely. From what we encountered a while back, Midoriya must still be with the villains."

"I'm a failure as a mentor..." "It's not your fault that Midoriya was captured. He's a strong and intelligent student, so I wouldn't worry too much." "He's been missing for several months, Principal Nezu! With all of the information we have gathered, we still have no idea where he is! For all we know, those damn villains could have brainwashed him or something!" "I'm worried about him too, but it is not too late to save him."

Oh, how wrong Nezu was.

The next morning, Nezu and All Might went to the infirmary to talk to Bakugou. Recovery Girl has healed most of his wounds, but he had many bandages and blood going into his system. He was awake, though. "Good morning young Bakugou!" said All Might, walking into the room.

"All Might?" He asked. Then he saw Nezu walk in right behind him. "I'll leave you three alone." said Recovery Girl, walking out of the room. The room was silent for 10 seconds until Bakugou spoke.

"So... What the hell do you want?" he growled, showing a hint of sadness in his voice. "We came to talk about what happened last night. Iida told us that you were attacked by a villain and severely injured when he found you. Could you tell us any details about the person who attacked you?" Bakugou grew angry just by thinking about it. He clenched his fist and slammed the wall next to him as he sat up.

"That damn bastard... I really thought I could give the little shit a piece of my mind!" He growled to himself.

"Are you perhaps familiar with the villain?" Nezu asked. Bakugou ignored the principal and kept ranting.

"I couldn't even believe my eyes when I saw that dickhead again... He was so different though; he wanted to fucking kill me! Fucking _Deku_... I don't know what the hell happened to him, but he went totally nuts. That psychotic bastard was out for blood..."

All Might froze. Nezu's eyes widened. "Y-Young... Midoriya..?"

"Yea," Bakugou growled as he lowered his head, "I don't know what kind of relationship you have with that _bastard_ , but he's totally lost it. _He_ is the guy with the cloak! _He_ is the most wanted villain! I remember him saying something about wanting to kill everyone with quirks 'cause they cause "destruction" and "chaos" and "death," something like that."

The room fell silent, and it was mostly out of shock. Bakugou was leaning against the front of the bed as he crossed his arms. "...That bitch didn't care about how much pain he was in no matter how hard I attacked him. HE HAD A FUCKING KNIFE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" "...I see. Thank you for telling us. We'll be taking our leave now." The two teachers stood up and walked out of the room.

"We must warn the others immediately. He could be a huge threat to all of us." All Might said. "Are you alright, Toshinori? Even after what he said?" The principal asked, looking up at All Might. "I-I just can't believe it... why haven't I noticed the similar resemblance before?! I am such a terrible mentor. If he's out to kill everyone with quirks, then he must be after me as well." Nezu sighed.

"I find it hard to believe as well, but our students would never lie to us when it comes to something this serious." Toshinori nodded and started thinking again, "Why don't we head back to the lounge? We will have a meeting with the high staff after school." "Alright then, Principal Nezu."

Deku was back at the villain's lair in the bathroom, wrapping himself up in bandages in the mirror. "Who hurt you, Izuku-kun?! I will gladly kill him for you~!" shouted Toga, staring at him with a psychotic look. He stayed silent and ignored her with an emotionless expression, keeping his eye on the mirror. He stared at himself with a blank stare, looking at his many wounds. He had bandages around his forehead and covering his right eye, his whole right arm, and his upper chest area. **(Yes, he's shirtless rn)**

"Heey... why are you ignoring me?" He continued to ignore her. " _He certainly did a number on me... I bet I'm caught, now._ " he quietly mumbles to himself as usual. Toga's able to hear his rambling. "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we do a full-scale attack on UA-" Midoriya slapped her so hard with his right hand that she fell to the floor. "You're as stupid as you look. Stay out my way, you freak." Toga was left on the floor speechless as Deku walked out of the door.

Tomura, Dabi, and Kurogiri were waiting for him at the counter. "Ah, there you are." Shigaraki said. "What do you want?" Deku asked sarcastically. "We heard about your fight with your friend yesterday. It seems that you've failed to kill him, and now he's going to tell everyone about you," Deku stayed quiet, "Even as a broken boy, you are still very _uncooperative_..."

"Do not jump to conclusions, Tomura. He is a very smart child." Deku looked over at the TV and heard All for One talking, "Why don't you bring out his new uniform?" Tomura growled under his breath as he went to the other room.

A minute later, Shigaraki arrived with a pile of clothes in his hand. He set them down on the counter for Midoriya to see.

"I heard what had happened with your friend yesterday, so I decided to give you some new clothes." All for One said. "Thank you, sir." Deku picked up his clothes and walked to the bathroom again. He threw Toga out of the room because she was still in there. "Ouch!" she cried, rubbing her head. Then he slammed the door shut.

When Izuku finished changing, he looked at himself in the mirror. He's grown a lot during the past eight months that he was held hostage even though he was malnourished. Before everything he was 5 feet, and then he grew 4 inches more during his time with the villains. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with a green tie, a black v-neck sleeveless vest overtop, a pair of black gloves, formal black pants, his original red sneakers, and a white belt around his waist. **(Pic down below)**

 **(Show pic here which I didn't even start huehuehue)**

He still had his messy green hair and lifeless green eyes. **(or should I say "eye")** Then he looked down at his ID card that was in his hand. It showed his cheery, smiling face that was bright and full of life. He stared at it for a couple of seconds before putting it in his pocket. He walked out of the bathroom and put his hands in his pocket. "Wow, you look so cute, De-" Toga got interrupted when Midoriya smacked her head and knocked her out.

"How do you like the outfit, Young Midoriya? I think it suits you well." **(no pun intended)** "I don't care what I wear, as long as I'm not noticed so easily." "Of course not, Midoriya. However, the U.A. must know about your relationship with us now. Why don't you show them what you're made of?" Deku nodded in approval and left without saying a word.


	7. The Party Crashers

When All Might heard Midoriya's name, his heart stopped. _"He can't be the one possible for all of those murders, could he?"_

" _M-Midoriya...why?"_

All Might snapped back to his senses when Uraraka waved her hand in front of his face. "All Might? Is everything okay?" Uraraka asked, looking concerned for the hero. "Huh? Oh, yes, everything is o-kay!" All Might replied, giving her a thumbs up.

Each of the Class 1-A students got their Provisional Hero Licenses, and they were just about to head out on another class trip. Bakugou wasn't able to go because he was still recovering from last week. It pissed him off, which only made him want to kill Deku more. He hasn't told his classmates about Deku, though. Only the staff and he knows about it.

"I'm still wondering on who attacked Bakugou last week." Kirishima said. "Yea, he didn't say a word when I asked him." Sero added. "Really? He just told me to fuck off!" Denki replied, joining in on the conversation. "We're his friends, doesn't he trust us?"

"All right students! We are going to be heading out, so make sure that you have everything you need! We don't want to forget anything!" All Might shouted, showing his big smile to the crowd of students. "Everyone is accounted for, All Might!" Iida said, walking up to the hero with a salute. "Good! Then let's be off!"

All of the students were sitting on a bus that was heading to a campsite. It was sort of like a vacation to let everyone relax and have fun, but it was also a training exercise for a constricted environment. Uraraka was sitting next to Tsuyu looking out of the window. Her face looked sad and concerned. Tsuyu noticed this. "Is everything okay, Ochaco-chan?" She asked. Uraraka looked her direction and smiled. "Don't worry, Tsu! Everything's fine." "Are you still worried about Midoriya?" Then her face suddenly turned a bright red. "Maybe a little..." She replied, touching her two pointer fingers together. "We all are, Uraraka. It hasn't been the same without him, but don't worry; we will find him." Uraraka nodded as her face turned back to its original color. "You're right, Tsu. We can't stop now!" Tsuyu smiled.

After about an hour later, Class 1-A had finally arrived at their destination. The campsite was already set up, with six large grey tents that were able to fit 4 people in each of them. There was also a campfire with a blazing fire, along with 6 benches made out of logs. To their right, there was also a small building that looked like restrooms. "All right, students! Please join in groups of 4 so that we may assign you with tents!" Then everyone started picking groups.

Uraraka and Tsuyu already joined up, so they needed two more people. Denki, Kirishima, Seto, and Mineta were a group; Aoyama, Koda, Shoji, and Sato were a group; Iida, Todoroki, Tokoyami, and Ojiro were a group; and Mina Ashido, Jiro, Toru, and Yaoyorozu were a group. "I guess it's just the two of us." Uraraka said, scratching the back of her head. "We're so sorry, you guys... You could join our group!" "You can't do that," said Aizawa, walking towards the two groups, "The tents can only fit four people at once. You two will have to be on your own." "Oh..." "Don't worry, though!" All Might said, joining in the conversation, "You guys can still have fun together! The groups are just for the tent arrangements!" "Yipee!" Mina said, jumping up in the air.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! Now that your tents have been arranged to each of your groups, you are free to explore! Just don't go outside of the borders of the campsite, understand?" All Might shouted. "YES, SIR!" Everyone replied, running to grab a map for their groups and started exploring.

The 6 girls looked at the two maps and saw a lake nearby. "Why don't we go swimming first? It will be fun and relaxing!" Mina said, pointing to the lake. All of the girls agreed and ran to the girls' restroom to change into their swimsuits. What they didn't notice was Denki and Mineta eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Did you hear that, Mineta?" Denki asked, starting to drool out of his mouth. "Oh, I heard it... Maybe we'll get to see their bikinis this time~!" Mineta replied, imagining what the girls' swimsuits would look like. "Hey, what the hell are you guys doing?" Kirishima asked, standing 5 feet away from the two perverts. "CAN WE GO SWIMMING?" They both shouted, looking into Kirishima's eyes. "Eh? I guess we could do some training there-" "THANK YOU!" Then they both grabbed their swimsuits and went to the restroom in a flash.

"What was that all about?" Sero asked, walking towards Kirishima with the map in his hands. He just shrugged as an "idk."

The girls were wearing their school bathing suits, which disappointed Denki and Mineta. "Man... I thought they were going to wear their own bathing suits..." Denki whined. "They still look pretty hot..." Mineta replied, drooling at the sight of the girls. "Man, you have no preference, do you?"

"CANNONBALL!" Mina shouted, jumping into the lake with a big splash. Everyone shielded their faces while laughing as water got dumped all over them. "That was a big splash, Mina!" Tsuyu said. "Heehee, thanks~" She replied.

Then Kirishima walked up behind Denki and Mineta. "Hey, you guys gonna train with us or stalk girls?" He asked. "Oh, fine..." Denki groaned as he grabbed onto Mineta's arm, dragging him across the ground. "Hey hey hey, It was just starting to get good!" "Oh, shut it you pervert." Sero replied, shaking his head in annoyance.

Todoroki's group were training in the field with each other, trying to improve their quirks. It was Ojiro vs Todoroki and Tokoyami vs Iida. They were all training for around 2 hours until they took a break. "I think that was a great training session, we should do it again sometime." Iida said. "I agree. I think I grew stronger after battling you." Todoroki and Ojiro nodded in agreement. "We should probably head back. It says here that we have to be back by 5:30." "Alright then." Todoroki replied, setting down his bottle of water.

After Todoroki stood up, he felt that someone was nearby. "...Is everything alright, Todoroki?" Tokoyami asked him. "Someone else is here." He replied. "What do you mean by someone else? Isn't it just one of our classmates?" "No... The others are at the lake." Then everyone stood up and looked around. After about a minute of silence, a combustion of blue flames popped up in front of Todoroki. He blocked the flames with his ice wall immediately. "Blue flames... I knew it." Iida looked over at Todoroki with concern. "Don't tell me the villains are back!" "It is most definitely them..."

Then Todoroki's ice wall exploded. Shards of ice flew everywhere. What appeared in front of them made the students' eyes widen. Muscular and Dabi were standing right in front of them. "I can't wait to pound your faces into the ground..." Muscular said, punching his hands together.

Dabi and Muscular were standing right in front of the students, looking ready to tear the heroes limb from limb. "What are you guys back here for?!" Iida shouted. "We're back to finish what we started, _Iida_." "How do you know my name?!" Dabi ignored him and sent out another wave of flames. Todoroki used his ice wall to prevent his classmate from getting burned alive. "Iida, you need to get back to camp and warn everyone. Hurry!" He nodded and ran towards the campsite. Then Muscular appeared in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?!" He asked, grabbing onto Iida's head and slamming it into the ground.

"Iida!" Everyone shouted. Then Dabi attacked again. This time, Todoroki countered his attack with ice spikes, creating a shield while he attacked him. Tokoyami ran towards Muscular and attacked him with his Dark Shadow. "I got him Iida..! G-Get going!" Iida stood up and nodded, then started running. Dabi then created a wall of fire to block the exit. Ojiro used his tail to grab Dabi and strangle him. The flames then dispersed. "GO, IIDA!" Iida didn't stop running. He made it into the forest and out of their sights in a flash.

Iida was using his quirk to reach the camp as fast as he can. As he was running, he spotted the lake where his other classmates were hanging out at. Then he ran towards them to warn everyone.

"EVERYONE!" Iida shouted. "Woah, calm down, Iida. Is it time for dinner already?" Kirishima asked. "No, that's not why I'm here. The villains are back, and they're attacking us!" "What?! EVERYONE! GET OUT OF THE WATER! VILLAINS ARE ATTACKING!" He shouted at the girls, then looking at Denki, "Denki, can you contact the teachers back at camp?" "I'll try!" Denki closed his eyes and tried to contact them, but the signal was blocked, "I-I can't! The signal's blocked!" " _Shit..._ " "Then we'll have to tell them in person. Come on, we don't know how many more are coming!"

The girls immediately got out of the water. "V-Villains?! Why are they back?!" Toru asked, shaking in fear. "I don't know, but it can't be for a good reason. We have to head back to camp as fast as we can!" Just before the girls started running, a sword flew right past them. "EVERYONE LOOK OUT!" Iida cried out. Everyone turned around and saw Mr. Compress, Twice, Spinner, and a Nomu. "Hehehe... Now we can finally get our revenge on you heroes!" Spinner said. 4 villains vs. 15 students. Seems like the odds are good, right?

All of the students were getting ready to attack the villains. "Wow, he never said anything about there being so many people in one area!" Twice said. "That doesn't matter. We'll destroy them all this time!" Spinner replied, holding out his sword. "Iida, go get the teachers. We'll distract them all while you run. Got it?" Kirishima whispered. Iida nodded and waited for an opportunity to escape.

Then the Nomu lunged towards the students. Everyone activated their quirks and got prepared for the hit. "Mina, I need you to blind the Nomu with your acid." Uraraka said. Mina nodded and stepped forward. When the Nomu got close, she sprayed acid right into the Nomu's eyes. "Sero! Tsuyu! Use your quirks to grab his arms and pin him to the ground!" Sero and Tsu nodded and used their quirks. Sero wrapped his tape around the Nomu's right arm as Tsuyu used her tongue to grab onto his other arm. They both pulled him down to the ground, causing a large slam, "Everyone, attack it with everything you've got!" All of the students shouted "YEAH!" as they ran towards the Nomu and started attacking it.

"Not so fast, you U.A. students!" Spinner shouted, running towards the students. Yaoyorozu created a shield to block his attack against her classmates, though. "Go, Iida! Hurry!" Kirishima shouted, looking back at his friend. He nodded and ran towards the camp.

Iida was able to slip away from all 4 of the villains, although he did feel bad for leaving his friends behind. He wondered how Todoroki and the others were holding up. He pushed that thought aside a minute later and continued running. He was so close now. Just a few more meters...

Then he saw All Might and Aizawa at the campfire, sitting on the logs. "ALL MIGHT! AIZAWA-SENSEI!" he shouted, running towards the teachers out of breath. "My, you're back earlier than we expected! Where's the rest of your group?" "I-It was an ambush..! V-Villains attacked us as we were training. My group is fighting two villains alone, and the girls, Kirishima, Denki, Sero, and Mineta are fighting five others. I could not find the other students, however. Forgive me!" "You did enough, Young Iida. Let the pro heroes fight those villains." All Might said, standing up from his seat. "You two aren't going anywhere..." A familiar voice replied.

Then Tomura appeared from behind the restroom stalls and walked towards them. "You again... Didn't you learn from last time?" All Might said, "Iida, go back to your group and help them. We'll take care of _him_." Iida nodded and ran back to his group. Tomura didn't seem to care. "Last time? You mean when we took one of your _students_?" All Might growled. "Where is Midoriya?! What have you done to him?!" "He's not here at the moment. That doesn't matter, though." Then another Nomu appeared from behind the restrooms and walked next to Tomura, "All that matters is that I defeat _you_."

The Nomu launched itself towards All Might and Aizawa, and this time the teachers were ready. Aizawa launched his scarves towards the Nomu and wrapped them around it. Then All Might punched the Nomu 20 times per second until it fell unconscious. However, the Nomu broke free of the scarves and punched All Might right back. He then crashed into the restroom building. Aizawa looked back and saw it was attacking him next. He jumped up in the air to dodge its attack and wrapped it up in bandages once more. When All Might got back up, he saw Tomura was about to touch Aizawa. He ran towards him and punched Tomura away from him.

Shigaraki fell to the ground in pain. From All Might's punch, he could hardly move. All Might pinned the villain's head to the ground. "Your time is up, Tomura. Tell your friends to get out of here at once!" Tomura laughed. "It's not over yet, All Might... A smart villain always brings _back up_."

Just then, a black and purple portal opened up behind All Might. A black glove came out of it and reached out to touch his shoulder. He didn't notice it at first, but when he heard that voice... " _All Might..._ " He froze.

All Might slowly turned his head and dropped Tomura on the ground. His eyes widened in shock and fear. A familiar broccoli haired boy looked at him dead in the eyes, "Did you miss me?"


	8. Heroes

All Might stood still, paralyzed with fear. He never thought he'd see him again, at least not like _this_. His student, his _successor_ , was right in front of him, after all this time.

And he was giving him an _evil grin_.

His right eye was covered by bandages, and his other eye was an empty green void. "M-Midoriya..?" Was all All Might could ask.

"In the flesh... How is Bakugou? I heard he was unable to make it to the trip." "Midoriya... don't tell me that you've sided with the villains!" "Of course I did! Why would I side with pathetic brats like you?!"

"So Bakugou was right all along. I didn't want to believe it. So, you were the one who killed all of those innocent people." All Might looked up at Deku with an angry expression since the boy was still resting on his shoulder, "WHY?! WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU? I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO BECOME A HERO!"

"Heroes are worthless creatures! People like you only care about your wealth and fame!" All Might was shocked. Izuku would never think of heroes like that. Those villains really have brainwashed him, "I thought that... Maybe if I kill a few bystanders, a hero would show up! And what do I get? No one... Just as I thought," Deku grinned at All Might, "Why? Why didn't you stop me then? Were you _scared_? Was your life more important than a mere _citizen_?"

All Might tried to grab onto Deku, but he jumped down just in time and dodged his large hand. Now the hero could see his full features. Deku still had his messy green hair, but his eye was dull and lifeless. He also wore a white button-up shirt with a dark green tie, a black button up vest overtop, dark green pants, black dress slip-on shoes, and a pair of black gloves. All Might saw bandages around his right eye, and there seemed to be some more bandages around his arms, but it was hard to see all of them because the clothes were covering most of them.

"What... happened to you, Midoriya?" "I'd love to tell you the whole story, but... we'd be here all day!" "All Might, they're getting away!" Aizawa shouted, still trying to restrain the Nomu. All Might turned his head to the right and saw Tomura and Kurogiri were getting away. He ran towards then at full speed and tried to grab onto them, but Deku ran in front of All Might and kicked him down to the ground with his quirk.

Tomura looked up at Deku from below and saw his back was turned as his hair blew in the wind. "Hurry and get out of here. And tell _him_ that everything is set." He said, turning his head 90 degrees to look at him. Tomura nodded as Kurogiri turned into a portal and grabbed onto him, teleporting him back to the HQ.

Deku turned his head back to All Might and smirked as he saw him struggling to stand up. "Ahahaha! I never thought a single punch would injure you _this_ much!" "Y-you underestimate me, Midoriya..." All Might stood up and held out his fist, "I don't want to hurt you."

Deku laughed. "Even after all I've done? Wow, you really are too soft-hearted!" Then he kicked All Might using One for All. All Might cried out in pain and fell to the ground since Deku kicked him in his abdomen. Then he walked towards the hero and kneeled down next to him, "I wonder... _How much longer until you can keep this form?_ "

All Might's eyes widened. Deku was right, he was in his muscular form for a while now, he lost track of time. And now that his successor is an enemy... the villains must know of his weaknesses already.

"How... how did you find us? How did you find this place?" All Might asked as he was on his hands and knees. Deku then held out Bakugou's ID card from his left pocket. "After Kacchan and I's little battle, I found his ID lying on the ground. I got into U.A. undetected and found out that Class 1-A was going on a "vacation" to celebrate their achievements, and I easily found the location." Deku then held out a file folder filled with papers,

"Oh, and I took these as well." He dropped the files onto the ground in front of All Might and waited for him to open them, "They were quite useful."

When All Might opened the folder, his eyes widened. They were personal information files of all the students and staff. It had their full names, their birthdays, their ID numbers, but most importantly, summaries of everyone's quirks. " _Don't tell me..._ " All Might whispered, but loud enough for Deku to hear. The green haired boy smirked.

"That's right... The League of Villains knows everything about U.A. now." All Might clenched the papers in his hand, showing how angry and guilty he was getting.

Deku loved seeing his mentor look so distraught. "Some hero _you_ are..." Deku murmured loudly. Then All Might stood up and held up his fist.

" _Why..._ " All Might whispered to himself. "Huh? What was that?" " _I said..._ WHY?!" All Might Detroit Smashed Deku in the face, which made him crash into a tree and fall to the ground.

"...Wh-Why, you ask?" Deku looked up at All Might as his forehead started bleeding, "...It's because I lost faith in you all..." Deku took this chance to attack him right back. He held out his fist as his whole body started surging with power. "SMAAASH!" He shouted, punching All Might's chest with all of his power.

The number one hero crashed into a tent and crushed it. When he looked back up, he noticed that Deku's hand wasn't broken. He walked towards All Might and started laughing. "I thought you would have at least _dodged_ my attack! Don't tell me you've lost your stamina, too!" All Might sat up and coughed up blood. _"Shit... not now..!"_ All Might thought to himself, looking at his hand.

Aizawa watched Deku and All Might fight as he continued to restrain the Nomu. It continued to wail and struggle, like a baby strapped down to a table. Deku looked over at the two and smirked. All of a sudden, Deku appeared next to Aizawa and punched him with One for All. Eraserhead fell to the ground in pain, releasing the Nomu in the process. Deku looked at the Nomu with an evil smirk. " _Go have some fun with the other students._ " Then the Nomu ran off.

 _"Shit, it's getting away!"_ Aizawa thought to himself, struggling to stand up. Deku looked over at his sensei and smirked. "What's wrong, _Aizawa-sensei_? Too lazy to stand on your own two feet?" Both of the teachers eventually got back up and walked towards Deku. "You know damn well that you can't beat the both of us with your quirk." said Aizawa. "Oh, I don't need a simple quirk to finish my job. I have a few _other_ tricks up my sleeve."

Deku ran towards Aizawa as his whole body started surging with power. Then, Aizawa activated his quirk. Deku's hand turned back to normal immediately, but that didn't stop him. When he flew next to Eraserhead, everything turned into slow-motion.

Deku grabbed onto his shoulder and held out his knife. He latched onto his sensei and stabbed his shoulder. Then Aizawa grunted in pain, trying to get Izuku off of him. " _You can't erase a weapon now, can you, Eraserhead?_ " Aizawa flinched as All Might pried Izuku off of him, hugging him in his tight grasp. Deku let go of the knife in the process.

Eraserhead pulled the knife out of his shoulder and threw it away and out of reach. Then Aizawa blinked. Midoriya got his powers back, and he was aware of it. He held up his arm and elbowed All Might, pushing him back and getting himself out of his grasp.

Midoriya stood up and started to laugh. "Wow, it's only been a minute and you guys already look worn out! What happened while I was away, hm? Don't tell me you've been missing out on training days!" He laughed.

Deku looked over towards the direction of the lake. "Oh yeah, I would finish this up quickly if I were you." Then he looked back at the teachers. "Unless, of course, you want to get _fired_. Or even worse, let a student get _killed_... You wouldn't let that happen now, would you?" " _Aizawa, call for backup. I'll keep him distracted._ " All Might whispered. The teacher nodded in approval.

Midoriya tilted his head in confusion. "What are you two talking about?" Then All Might looked straight at him with a serious look. "Oh, we're just thinking of what we're gonna do to you once we bring you back." "And what makes you think you'll win?" "...I am the Symbol of Peace. It is my duty to protect everyone. I will not let you hurt anyone else!" He shouted out of sheer determination and attacked.

Deku smirked. When All Might landed a punch, Deku swiftly moved to the side and countered with his own punch to All Might's face. Then Aizawa released his scarves and wrapped them around Deku. The villain smirked and easily cut through them with his knife. Wait, knife? "I knew you were going to do that. Glad I brought extras." Then he jumped back and waited for their next attacks. " _Damn, he's way stronger than from what I remember... Aizawa, did you call for backup?_ " All Might asked quietly. Eraserhead nodded.

As All Might and Aizawa were whispering to each other, Deku appeared behind them and touched both of their shoulders. "Back-up, you say? This will be more fun than I anticipated~" All Might and Aizawa turned around to see Deku looking straight at them both. Before they could react, however, he powered up both of his fists and punched the two onto the ground. "Finally... I've been waiting months for this moment." He held out his knife and raised it above the two teachers. "Have a nice rest! Ahahaha!"

Back at UA, Bakugou was slouching in his bed, bored as hell. He couldn't wait until he could go back outside and blow up some stuff. All of a sudden, he heard tons of footsteps going across the hall. "Recovery Girl what's going on?" He asked the nurse. "The teachers got called in to fight some villains, nothing more." Bakugou sat there and thought for a second.

 _"If it's just a simple villain, then why the hell are all of the teachers going there? Unless..."_ A sudden memory of Villain Deku popped up in his head. "SHIT!" Bakugou shouted out loud, jumping out of the bed and running to the door. "HEY! Where do you think you're going?!" yelled recovery Girl. "I'm going to go after the heroes you idiot!" Then he slammed the door shut.

Bakugou ran across the hall towards the Boy's locker room, where his hero outfit was. He busted through the door and broke open his locker with his quirk. Then he grabbed his clothes and quickly changed into them. He didn't even consider removing his old clothes. His arms were covered in bandages, along with his chest and right leg. The bandages on his arms were all showing due to his hero costume looking like a tank top. Then he ran out of the school, chasing after the heroes.

 _"Shit, this can't be good! If he's back, then..."_ Bakugou grew angry just by thinking about Deku, _"Damn that fucking traitor! I'm gonna beat him to a pulp once I find him!"_

Before Deku could stab them, strands of blue glowing strings wrapped around Izuku and strangled him, making him drop the knife. "B-Best Jeanist, h-huh?" "... _Midoriya_. You have committed countless crimes over the past 3 months. It's time for you to pay the price." Deku watched as 5 more heroes showed up to the scene. Midnight, Present Mic, Kamui Woods, and Thirteen. "Hehe... N-No... it is YOU who will pay the price!" Deku grinned as he held out a gun with a tranquilizer dart inside of it. He shot Best Jeanist in the arm when his arms were free, and then he got released from the strings. "Agh..! Wh-What... was that?!" Thirteen looked at the dart, then grew shocked.

"It's a Quirk-Neutralizer..!" Thirteen shouted. Deku was impressed that she managed to figure that out so quickly. "I'm impressed... You were able to identify it so quickly." "It was a government experiment that was never released! How did you get your hands on it?!" "You could say I have a few _friends_ that were willing to help me get them..."

Bakugou hid behind a tree once he reached the campsite. The heroes didn't seem to notice him, surprisingly. He listened in on the conversation, and he clenched his fists when he heard Deku's voice.

"You could say I have a few _friends_ that were willing to help me get them..." 

Bakugou's eyes widened. _"Shit... so he brought a whole gang of villains too?! I have to go find the others..."_ Then Bakugou ran off into the forest and tried to find his friends.

Todoroki was growing exhausted from just defending everyone. There were ice shards everywhere, along with a few sparks of fire on the ground. Most of them were blue, though. Ojiro was unconscious on the ground, and Tokoyami was trying to protect him from Muscular. Iida was fighting alongside Shoto, and he looked just as exhausted. "This is taking forever..." Dabi groaned, holding out his hand to create another combustion of blue flames. Todoroki jumped in front of Iida and created a huge ice wall to protect them both. However, Dabi punched through the ice wall with his flaming fist, making shards of ice fly everywhere. Most of then scratched Todoroki's skin, and there were a lot of them. He fell backward, but Iida was able to catch him just in time.

"Todoroki, are you alright?!" Iida shouted. Todoroki opened his eyes and tried to adjust to the light. Then he felt the pain. "Ngh..." He groaned, holding onto his right arm. From his upper elbow down, all of the skin was burned off from the blue flames. That meant he couldn't use his ice powers with his hand, only his feet. That wasn't the only injury, though. Along with multiple scrapes and bruises, he had a couple broken ribs as well from all of Dabi's punches.

"You should take a break. Let me fight in your place-" "N-No... I can f-fight him..." Todoroki said, slowly standing up. His legs ached with pain, but he tried to ignore it. "Still standing, huh? Well, you asked for it." Dabi said. He held out his hand and attacked. A large wave of flames blew towards Shoto, looking like a tidal wave. His whole left side suddenly flared to life as he jumped through the flames. He screamed out a war cry as he pushed himself through the flames and punched Dabi right in the face with his fiery fist. Dabi's eyes widened as Todoroki punched his face with his full strength, making him crash against a tree. Todoroki started panting heavily as he lowered his fist. His left knuckles were bleeding like crazy from the punch.

"Th-That was... amazing... BUT VERY DANGEROUS!" Iida shouted, pointing his hands at Todoroki, "You are already injured enough! Quit pushing yourself so hard!" Shoto looked over at his classmate and smirked as he was still sweating with exhaustion. "You have to push the limits to be a hero, don't you..?" Iida could only smile at his comment.

The Class Rep walked towards IcyHot and put his hand on his shoulder. Then another villain started screaming. "HEY HERO BRATS YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Muscular shouted, running towards the two students with his fist in the air. The students looked over and saw that Tokoyami fell unconscious as well, so it was just the two of them. Todoroki acted quickly and pushed Iida out of the way. Then he crashed into a tree, making it fell over. The impact was so hard, Todoroki coughed up a lot of blood. Blood started trickling down the back of his head as the burn mark stung even worse now. He winced in pain as he tried to get up, but that crash must have broken his spinal cord and a couple of ribs.

"TODOROKI!" Iida shouted. "Hahaha! It will be such an honor killing the #2 Hero's son! I will finally get the recognition I deserve!" Before Muscular could give Todoroki one last punch, everyone heard an explosion nearby, "What the hell was that?!" Then Bakugou came flying out of the forest and punched the villain in the face with an explosion. "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS YOU SHITHEAD!" "B-Bakugou?! I thought you were still recovering in the hospital!" "I couldn't stay in my fucking bed once I heard that a bunch of heroes were going to a camp to stop some villains."

Then Dabi got out of the rubble and looked towards the hero. "Bakugou... You must be the one we failed to capture 8 months ago..." Dabi said, setting his hands on fire. "That's right! You are very stupid for picking a fight against _me_." Bakugou's hands started sparking out explosions as he grinned at the villain. Then Muscular eventually recovered and walked right next to Dabi. "2 v 2, huh? This'll be easy." Then the battle started.

Deku looked back at Endeavor running into the forest. "I haven't even told him where his son is and he already ran off. What a shame." All Might growled with rage. "Midoriya... it's time to end this. Give up, and we don't have to fight." Deku just stared at him and laughed. "AHAHAHAhahaaha! Y-You think I will just _surrender_? Even after everything's that happened?! You really are NAIVE!" Deku held out the gun and fired another dart. It went so fast, no one was able to dodge it. It was able to poke into Kamui Woods, making him fall unconscious. "One down, five to go..."

"Everyone, attack him with all you've got! Don't let him shoot you!" All Might commanded, pointing towards Deku. The rest of the heroes then charged towards him with all of their power. Izuku smirked as he held out his gun. Before he could shoot the dart, however, All Might ran past him and swiped the gun out of his hands. Everything turned into slow motion as All Might grabbed onto the gun and Deku watched as he did so. He started charging up power and punched All Might just in time, making him crash into another tree.

When All Might got back up, the weapon wasn't in his hand anymore. "What?! Where'd it go?!" He asked, looking at his empty hands. Then he looked up and saw Deku holding the gun in his hand with an evil smirk. "You've gotten slower, All Might." Next was Aizawa's turn. He ran forward and held out his scarves again. They went straight for the weapon in his hands, but Deku jumped up and shot another dart. This one hit Thirteen's chest. "Agh! S-Such speed..!" Thirteen said, falling to the ground in pain. Aizawa was still able to grab onto Deku and took the gun away from him.

"Don't think you're gonna escape so easily this time..." Aizawa said, activating his quirk. "You really underestimate me, Aizawa!" Deku had another knife in his left hand, and he was able to cut through the scarves. When the scarves got weakened, Izuku pushed both of his arms to stretch the tape and snap it. He jumped down to his feet and smirked. "Is there anything that I _don't_ know about you all?" Midnight held out her whip and activated her quirk this time. Deku noticed it and jumped up to higher ground, "I know all about everyone's quirks, and I have counters to them _all_. What will you do now?" Then Aizawa held out the gun that he stole and pointed it towards Izuku.

Then, he fired the dart. Izuku jumped to another tree and dodged the dart. "Get down from there and fight us!" Aizawa shouted. Then he looked at Present Mic, "Do it." Present Mic cleared his throat. Then, his quirk activated. The sound waves were so strong, it destroyed the tree Deku was standing on into a million pieces. He took this opportunity to jump on the falling debris and land safely on the ground with not a single scratch on him.

To Izuku's right, All Might came running towards him, ready to give him a Detroit Smash. "DEEEETROOOOOIIIIIIT..." All Might held up his fist and looked right at Deku's face, "SMAAAAAAASH!" Deku got the timing right and ducked under All Might's fist in a flash, countering with a kick using One for All's power. "SMASH!" Deku shouted back, kicking All Might's abdomen. All Might cried out in pain as he fell onto the ground. The other heroes tried to stop him, but Deku used his quirk and slammed his fist into the ground, making the ground break around him.

The heroes that surrounded Izuku flew in the air from the blow. Deku jumped into the air using his quirk as a launch booster and held out his fist. "Goodbye, heroes!" He shouted before punching Best Jeanist to the ground with his quirk. The punch was so powerful, Best Jeanist crashed into the ground and broke a part of his skull. He cried out in pain before falling unconscious. "Best Jeanist!" Thirteen shouted, running towards the unconscious hero.

"No, Best Jeanist!" She checked for any injuries, and most of them were located on his head. Deku walked towards them with a smug grin. _"You're next, Thirteen..."_ He whispered, holding out his knife. "Thirteen, look out!" All Might shouted. Thirteen turned her head and saw Deku attacking her. She quickly dodged the attack and flipped him over onto his back. "It's over, Midoriya!" "But the fun's only getting started!"

Deku kicked Thirteen as he was on the ground, kicking her onto the ground. He then stood up and laughed. "Oh, come on guys! I know you can do better than _this_! Ahahaha!" All Might, Aizawa, Kamui Woods, and Midnight were the only heroes left standing. The others were on the ground unconscious. " _Kamui, how's your quirk?_ " All Might whispered. " _It's coming back slowly, but I don't think I could fight him that well..._ " "Then stay back. We'll take care of this." Kamui nodded and stepped back. Deku only smirked and tilted his head. It was frightening to the heroes.

All Might raised his fist and readied another punch. Aizawa held out his scarves. Midnight held out her whip again as well. Deku held out his knife and smirked. Then he looked at the gun that was peaking out of Aizawa's pocket. _"I just have to get that back, and I win..."_ He whispered to himself. Deku readied himself... then he ran towards the heroes.

He was at the same speed as All Might, grabbing the gun out of Aizawa's hand and shooting him with the dart. "AGH!" Aizawa groaned, falling to the floor in pain. "You're too slow! Ahahaha!" "Aizawa, no!" All Might shouted. "All I have to do is nullify your quirk," Deku pointed the gun at All Might's head and smirked, "And then I'll win..."

Before Deku shot the gun, something punched him in the side of his face, making him crash to the floor. That punch wasn't an ordinary punch, though. It was as if the attacker punched the air, creating a force strong enough to push the air forward. All Might looked back at Deku with wide eyes. That was most definitely one of All Might's smash attacks. He only knew two people who were able to do that attack; him and Deku. So, who was that? Then, the figure stepped out into the open. He was wearing a dark green cloak with his hood up, so no one could recognize him. All Might's eyes widened, along with everyone else's.

"Wh-What is going on here?!" Midnight asked, staring at the figure in fear. "...I'm can't believe you fell for the same trick twice, _All Might_..." That voice was so familiar to him. All Might stood up and gasped. "H-How..? How is this possible..?" He stuttered. The figure turned his head and removed his hood. "You heroes really are _naive_..." Deku said coldly, giving the heroes a frightening glare.


	9. Traitor

All Might was staring wide-eyed at the _real_ Deku, seeing the empty void through the boy's eyes.

"You heroes really are _naive_..." He said coldly, giving the heroes a death glare. Then the other Deku got up from the rubble and started rambling.

"Izuku! Why did you attack me, we're supposed to be on the same tea-" The fake Deku was interrupted when the other Midoriya was suddenly right in front of his face and smashed his head into the tree, breaking his face in the process. Then the figure started deforming.

Deku looked down at Togawith a straight face as she morphed back to her original self. Toga's nose was smashed and beyond repair, and her forehead was also bleeding. "Why would I ever side with a pathetic group such as the League of Villains? You're all just a bunch of kids that were thrown off the streets."

All Might took a step forward. "Young Midoriya... What has _happened_ to you..?" Deku dropped Toga on the ground and looked at All Might.

"...Isn't it obvious, All Might? Has Kacchan not told you of our little dispute from last week?" All Might grit his teeth as he started sweating nervously, "What about you, hm? What has happened to _you_? Where is the hero that would save everyone with a smile; the hero whom I looked up to for so long?" "Why are you saying such things? I am still the All Might you always knew and looked up to!" "Then answer me this, All Might..." Deku said, still staring at the hero with his cold stare, "If you say that you are the real Symbol of _Peace_ , then where were you? Why did you take _her_?" Deku pointed to the now unconscious Toga. All Might froze in shock. "I-I'm so sorry-" "You're... sorry?" Then Deku started to laugh, "Ahahaha! _"I'm sorry"_?That's all you have to say? After how long I was trapped in that _hell hole_?" "Midoriya, I know it must have been tough for you. We did everything we could to find you!"

Deku then ran up to All Might and attacked him out of nowhere. He grabbed onto his face and pinned him down on the ground. For a small and light weighted boy, he was pretty strong compared to All Might. " _Lies._ How could you mix up a villain with your own student? Didn't you feel that something was _off_? You heroes make me _sick_."

All Might knew what day he was referring to. When he supposedly "saved" Deku. Toga did look exactly like him, but she wasn't the best at acting. How could he not notice? All Might was too focused on the outside, and never looked on the inside.

"Y-You said you wanted to be a hero ever since you were little! When did you suddenly have a different outlook on us?!" "On the day that my mother _died_." Deku grit his teeth as All Might grabbed onto his wrist to try and pry him off, "I still remember that day... I was tied to a chair watching the news play out right in front of my very own eyes. You and the other heroes were talking on the news about the recent villain attack. One of the news reporters asked what you were going to do about the situation, and what did you say?

 _"We will do everything we can to solve this issue! Do not fear, for I am here! We will not mix up a villain with our student ever again!"_

"And yet you still couldn't figure out the difference between a villain and your own _successor._ I would feel devastated, but I've grown not to _care_ anymore." Aizawa held out his scarves and wrapped them around Deku's wrists, preventing him from doing anything else.

Aizawa yanked Deku off of All Might and pulled him forward. "Don't try any more cheap tricks. I've already got your quirk nullified." He said, activating his quirk. Deku smirked as he pulled his arms to the left. He was able to yank Aizawa off of the ground and throw him into the forest as his scarves loosened. "I don't need a stupid quirk to stop you."

Then the other heroes ran towards Deku. Present Mic used his quirk and shouted as loud as he could. The pressure of the sound waves was like the wind, pushing him back slowly. Midoriya, however, had a plan. He planted his feet into the ground to prevent him from flying away as he held out his knife. He then moved his arm that was holding the knife over his face to prevent any small debris from entering his mouth. His ears were bleeding like crazy, but he didn't care. _"He can only use his quirk for about 17 seconds before running out of breath."_ Deku thought, grinning evilly.

When the 17 seconds were up, Present Mic started panting to get his oxygen back. Next was Midnight's turn. She held out her whip and activated her quirk. A strong aroma wavered in the air, reaching about 10 yards in all directions. Deku jumped back and held his breath to get away from the cloud. Then Midnight ran towards the student and attacked him with her whip.

Deku held out his knife and attacked as well. _"I can only hold my breath for about 3 minutes, so I must be careful when that time is up."_ Izuku thought to himself, thinking of another strategy. "You can't hold your breath for too long, Izuku. Just surrender while you still have the chance." Midnight said, attacking with her whip. Izuku dodged and didn't reply, knowing that he'll fall asleep once he'd breathe in the aroma.

All Might got up and watched as Deku and Midnight fought each other. "Young Midoriya, please forgive me..." He sighed out loud, running towards Deku as he held up his fist. Midnight moved out of the way as Deku's eyes widened. Either he was gonna breathe in the air or was going to get punched to the next country.

"DELEWARE... SMAAASH!" All Might shouted, punching Deku square in the gut. He coughed up blood as he crashed into multiple trees, breaking them in the process. He got away from Midnight's aroma, however. "Take care of the others, Midnight. I'll take care of Midoriya." "But All Might, you know that he wants to kill you!" She replied back. "...I know... and I'm going to fix that." Then he ran off towards Deku's limp body. Midnight sighed as she ran over to the unconscious heroes. Present Mic caught his breath back and helped out as well.

Deku hacked up blood as he got out of the debris. He was covered in bruises and splinters, and his inner organs must have gotten damaged by All Might's punch. When he finally regained his posture, All Might was standing right in front of him. He glared at the hero and wiped off the blood that was left on his mouth with his hand. "Young Midoriya... We can all end this if you would just listen to me." "What else is there to tell me? I don't need an apology. The damage has already been done, and it's been like that for _months_..." All Might walked up to Deku and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Midoriya, listen to me..." All Might said, kneeling down to his height, "I am _very_ sorry that you had to go through all of this. On the day I took the villain instead of you, I was blinded by guilt. I never even thought to look through her... And on that day when I found your mother dead on the floor, I was scared. I never wanted to show that to the people because they need a hero to look up to for hope. I said that there is still hope to find you and bring you home, villain or not," Then All Might hugged Deku for comfort as he was sobbing, "I missed you, Izuku... You were like the son I never had. I will do _whatever_ it takes to fix you..." Izuku lowered his head and smirked as his head was over All Might's shoulder. "Oh, All Might... If only I could feel something towards you," He said, raising his hand that was holding a knife, " _But I can't afford to care anymore._ " Then, he stabbed his shoulder as hard as he could. All Might cried out in pain and let go of Deku.

"M-Midoriya, this isn't like you at all! What happened to the strong-willed, determined, and brave Midoriya? Even if you were nervous at times, you still pushed forward, like what a real hero does." "Let's just say I had some _traumatic_ experiences during my time with the villains," Deku looked up at All Might with a psychotic grin plastered across his face, "And I lost faith in heroes since they only care about themselves!" Deku ran towards All Might and held up his fist. "SMAASH!" He shouted, attacking All Might with a single punch. The hero grabbed onto Izuku's fist and absorbed the attack. "You know that is not true! Heroes are supposed to help people in need and _inspire_ them, as well." Deku grit his teeth, but then calmed down.

"You know... I tried my hardest to keep my hopes up that you would eventually come and save me. I begged and prayed that you would show up, or _any_ hero to show up and save me from that hell," Then Deku looked up and gave him a cold glare, " _But nobody came..._ " Then he held up his other fist to punch the hero, but that attack got absorbed as well, "Are you holding back, All Might? Why do you still care?!" "Because I know this isn't you! Which is why I'm going to ask you this: ...Why would you kill so many _innocent people?_ What is there to gain by doing this?" "It's simple, All Might. I'm trying to create a world where quirks never _exist_."

Deku grinned as All Might stared at him with wide eyes. "A world without quirks..? Who would ever dream of such a thing?" "Think about it, All Might. This whole mess started all because of quirks. Those villains wanted me because of _One for All_. My mother was killed because of a _Transformation Quirk_... People get killed because of _quirks_. ...People can't be trusted with this kind of power, so I'm doing everyone a favor by _killing them_." "It is not the quirks that are the issue, Midoriya! It is the people who _use_ those quirks that are the problem!" "And no matter how many you try to stop, more will just keep coming back... You're so pathetic it just makes me want to laugh."

Deku powered up his left leg and kicked All Might in the gut, making him let go of him and falling to the ground in pain. "M-Midoriya..." All Might groaned, hacking up blood, _"Shit... I'm running out of time..."_ Then, he thought of an idea that might bring him back to his senses, "What would your mother think of you..? She's supported you for so long, are you just going to let that go to waste?!"

Izuku just smiled and laughed. "MY MOTHER IS _DEAD,_ ALL MIGHT! DON'T EVEN DARE TO MENTION HER!" "Yes, I know she has passed," All Might lowered his head, "SHE WANTED YOU TO BE HAPPY! SHE WANTED TO MAKE YOUR DREAMS A REALITY! If she saw you as a villain right now, her heart would _shatter_! Would you want that?!"

Izuku's eyes widened. He dropped his knife as he started to have a panic attack. "N-No... No no no nononononononono _NO_!" He shouted at himself, grabbing onto his head with both of his hands, "I-I... I said stop _TALKING ABOUT HER_!" Deku grew angrier as he punched All Might, but the hero dodged it in time and countered with a normal punch. He fell to the ground on his back and coughed up some blood. Then, he stood back up and slouched down to look at the ground.

"M-Mother... Sh-She wouldn't do that... would she..? She'd be happy for whatever I do... _right_?" All Might watched in horror as Deku was talking to himself. _"What has those villains done to you, Midoriya..?"_ He said to himself. "Ehe... ehehe... sh-she's dead... She's dead, right..? Sh-She's been dead for over 3 months now..! I saw her blood in Toga's grasp! OF COURSE, SHE KILLED HER! I SAW HER ROTTING CORPSE ON THE TELEVISION! AHAHAHA! Then he looked up at the sky and started laughing as tears poured down his cheeks like waterfalls, "Oh, mother! If only I had SAVED YOU! I was so scared; I was afraid that they were going to break my bones again! AHAHAHAHA!" Then Deku pointed his knife towards his chest. All Might's eyes widened, "Don't worry, mother. I'll be with you shortly..." Before Deku could stab himself, All Might ran up to him and grabbed onto his wrist. "Stop this, Midoriya! Suicide is _never_ the answer to your problems!"

"You wouldn't understand how it feels, All Might! I don't have a purpose in this pathetic world and I never _DID_! Sometimes I wonder why you made _me_ your successor..." "That's not true, Midoriya! _Everyone_ is worth something in this world! My mentor was _killed_ by All for One right in front of my very own eyes, but that never stopped me! I was devastated, I felt _helpless_! I still moved forward, though! That's how I became the Symbol of Peace! I _never_ gave up! And that's what you should do, too, Midoriya... You can still become a hero!"

Izuku stared at All Might's eyes with shock. But then, he grinned. "Were you _tortured_ , All Might? Were you ever taken by _villains_? _WAS YOUR HEART TORN WHEN YOUR FRIENDS AND HEROES LEFT YOU FOR DEAD?!_ " Deku laughed, powering up his free fist, "...No? _I didn't think so..._ " Then he punched All Might's weak spot with full force. All Might hacked up blood as he crashed into a tree.

"Y-Your friends were worried _sick_ about you, Midoriya! They begged us all to help out multiple times, but it was far too dangerous! They even disobeyed us to try and find some clues!" "Oh were they, now? Then why was _Kacchan_ so merciless towards me? He's bullied me for _years_ because I was _quirkless_! He destroyed my right eye for crying out loud! He could care less about me! I bet everyone else has forgotten about me, too..! Ahahahaha!" "That isn't true, Midoriya! Uraraka has _never_ stopped talking about you! She keeps asking me if you were found, and asked if she could help out! There are still others who care about you..!"

Izuku lowered his head, covering his eyes. Then, he chuckled. "Uraraka, huh..? You mean that senseless, good-for-nothing _brat_? I wouldn't be surprised if those other villains had killed her already..." All Might's eyes widened. _"Those two are really close friends, so why would he think so poorly of her?"_

"Where's their hero, hm? Oh, that's right... He's too worried about his successor and forgot about his other students. Maybe that Nomu will let me have less blood to spill..." All Might's eyes widened. Izuku was right, the students were left to fend for themselves. Hopefully, the other teachers have gone off to help fight the villains. "I-Izuku... don't tell me you've been planning to murder your friends as well!" "Have you not been listening, All Might? Of course, I will. My old classmates are just obstacles."

Then Deku ran in front of All Might again. "But before I do that, I have to kill you first..." Deku held up his knife and gave him a sadistic grin. "Do you think you actually have a chance at killing me, Midoriya?" "I always have a plan, Toshinori... I know your weaknesses, don't forget that. Speaking of weaknesses, how long have you been in that form for? Isn't your limit around an hour a day?" All Might didn't even bother to keep track of time. His time may almost be up.

"Sometimes I wonder why All for One chose _me_ as his apprentice. Perhaps Tomura was not up to his standards." "A-All for One-?!" All Might asked out loud, crawling away from the psychotic Deku. "Oh, that's right... You must be acquainted with All for One, am I correct?" "He must have planned all of this! Please, Izuku, you have to listen to me!" "He is no longer involved in my plans! I'll easily kill him and be on my way; such a simple bug to squash..."

"Do you even know how powerful he is?!" "Of course I know! He's told me all about his powers! He thought he could TRUST ME! What an idiot!" The schizophrenic teen shouted, holding up his knife, "But let's not worry about that! I still have some unfinished business with you..." Deku tried to stab All Might, but the hero held the boy's wrist again, "You think I'd fall for the same trick twice?!" Then he dropped his knife and held it in his other hand in a flash, attempting to stab him again. He succeeded in piercing All Might's chest this time.

"Agh..!" All Might groaned in pain, eventually pulling the knife out of his body, "M-Midoriya, you can't become happy if you kill everyone-" Deku punched his fist into the ground next to All Might and glared at him. "I can't rely on anyone! What's the point in keeping everyone alive if their only purpose is to just be a little pest?!" Then he held up his fist again, but this time it started surging with power. All Might pried Izuku off of him before he could make an attack.

"Ever since you were kidnapped, I went to your mother's house every day to tell her of the current situation... and to comfort her. She's missed you, Izuku. She missed the _real_ you!" "Mother wants me to be strong! She wants me to be happy! So I will never stop until I have completed my mission!"

"YOUR MOTHER TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULD NEVER TURN INTO A VILLAIN, IZUKU!"

Deku stood there dead in his tracks. "N-No... she... she didn't tell you that..." Deku whispered. "It is the truth, Midoriya... She would have never wanted this." "I-I can't believe you... Y-You hurt me... y-you gave up on _mother_..!" "I never gave up on her, and as I said, all of UA and I were trying to locate you as best as we could." Then Deku fell to his knees and started crying. " _M-Mother... H-Help me..._ " He covered his face with his hands and choked u sobs. Then All Might walked towards the crying teen and hugged him. "Do not worry, Izuku. _I_ will help you, for _I_ am here."

Izuku's eyes widened. Those three words brought back so many memories.

 _"I am here"_

It made Izuku sick to his stomach.

Memories of his mother kept flooding back. It was _painful_.

As All Might hugged the boy for comfort, Izuku started surging with power. He covered his eyes with his hair as he smirked.

 _"Plus Ultra."_

All Might fell to the ground in pain, and it was worse than before. He hacked up blood as Izuku was towering over him with a bloodied hand. If looks could kill, the hero would be dead in an instant.

His vision was blurring. All he could see was a green blob coming towards him. "You know, you really are like a father to me," Then Izuku held up his knife, " _Because you left me alone when I needed you most..._ "

The villains escaped, leaving the dead Nomu on the ground to rot. The girls cheered for their accomplishments, along with the boys. "Yea, we showed them all right!" Kirishima shouted in joy, fist bumping the air. "I'll go tell the teachers the good news. Everyone else, go find the others! They may still need help!" Ochaco shouted, running back to the campgrounds. Everyone else separated and went to help the other classmates.

Uraraka ran through the forest with a glimmer of hope in her eyes, excited to tell them the great news. However, something seemed off in the back of her head. As if something was about to go terribly wrong.

Then, she saw figures in the distance. One looked like All Might. "HEY! ALL MIGHT! WE BEAT THE-" Then, she froze.

She covered her mouth and took a step back. She was shaking in her feet, unable to move. The sight was just sickening to her. All Might was lying unconscious on the ground, covered in blood, and the figure was covered in it. She wanted to cry, to run away, but she just stood there.

Izuku was on top of All Might, staring blankly at his pale face. He pulled the knife out of his body and looked up, then turned his head towards Uraraka. He gave her a blank stare with his one dull eye.

"D-D...D-Deku-k-kun..?" Uraraka asked, trying to hold back her tears.

"...Goodbye, _Ochaco-chan_..." He whispered, throwing the bloody knife at Uraraka's chest.

Then, there was a scream.

Izuku walked over to the corpse on the ground and pulled his knife out of it. He stared at Uraraka for a couple of seconds. He smirked and whispered, " _Plus Ultra..._ " before walking deeper into the forest.

10 minutes later, All Might finally woke up. He was in his weakened form, but luckily there was no one around to see him. He looked around the area, only to see dried blood and... a corpse. His eyes widened as he crawled over to the dead body. "U-Uraraka..?! Young Uraraka, wake up!" He shouted, trying to hold back his tears. He couldn't believe it. He let a child get killed. Not just any child, _but his own student_.

Then, he remembered what Midoriya had done. He looked down at his own injuries and saw that his shirt was stained with his own blood. It hurt like hell, but he was more focused on Uraraka. She only had her bathing suit on, so the blood slid down her chest like tears, "I-I'm sorry for not saving you..." He whispered out loud, letting the tears spill out onto her dead body.


	10. The Finale

Deku walked through the forest, leaving a trail of blood behind him. The sun was setting below the horizon and the skies were turning a deep blue. The tall trees of the forest hid its beauty though, along with Deku's blank stare. The shadows looming over him were covering his dull eye. Suddenly, he heard voices.

"Come on guys, we have to check if Ochaco's okay!" A familiar voice said. Deku jumped inside of a bush and listened on the conversation. Then, there were a lot of footsteps running past Deku.

 _"Have the villains killed any of the students? Tch... I should have known they were useless..."_ After the noise died down, he peeked up from behind the bushes to see if anyone else was around. The forest was empty. He stepped out of the bushes and started walking away from the camp.

When he arrived at the lake, he facepalmed in annoyance. "Just as I thought... you pathetic brats can't even kill one person," Deku walked over to the unconscious Spinner and kneeled down next to him with a cold stare. Then he held out his knife, "Well, I guess it can't be helped. You're all just low-level thugs after all," Deku smirked as he pierced the knife through the villain's body. He twitched for a couple of seconds until he stopped moving... forever,

"I'll have to thank the students for making my job a little easier. Although it would be great if more of those 1-A students were out of the way... I was in that class, wasn't I?" Then he stood up and put the other villains out of their misery,

"I wonder if anyone remembers me... It's not like it matters, anyway. I don't even remember them." He looked over deeper in the forest, in the direction where the other students are,

"I wonder if Dabi was able to kill anyone. Maybe I should go spectate his fight." Then Izuku left the corpses to rot and walked deeper into the forest.

All Might was still in his weak form, holding Uraraka in his arms. "Uraraka! Are you here?!" Kirishima shouted. The hero snapped back to reality and transformed back into his buff form,

"All Might, is that you?!" When Kirishima was close enough to All Might, he stopped dead in his tracks, "U-Uraraka..! What the hell happened to her?!" "I was too late... That _villain_ killed her after he knocked me out..." All Might said, showing a hint of sadness and anger in his voice. Then the other students arrived.

"A-All Might! You look really beat up! Wh-What happened to Uraraka?!" Momo asked, covering her mouth. "That new villain killed her..! When I find that bastard, I'll make sure he never walks again!" All Might flinched when Kirishima said those words. It only made him feel more guilt.

"I'm so glad you all are alright. Where is everyone else?" All Might asked. "Todoroki said he and his group were going to train in the fields, but that was 5 hours ago... We don't know where Aoyama and his group is." "Then we have to go and find them. Aizawa, Thirteen, Kamui, Midnight, Present Mic, and Best Jeanist should be nearby. Tell them everything and bring them back here." The students nodded and split up to find the teachers. All Might stood up and put Uraraka's body on the ground and placed a blanket over it, _"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Ochaco-chan..."_

5 minutes later, all of the heroes and the students were at the center of the camp, thinking of a plan.

"Alright. Most of the villains should be gone by now, but I fear that there are still a few out there that are attacking our other students. Tsuyu, Toru, Denki, Mina, and Mineta will go to the right alongside Best Jeanist, Present Mic, and Kamui Woods. The other group will search the left side. Sero, Momo, Kirishima, Jirou, Midnight, Aizawa, and I will be on that group. Does everyone understand?" Everyone nodded in approval, "Good. Let's go then." Then, the two groups split up.

Muscular was unconscious on the ground, along with Ojiro and Tokoyami. "RGH! JUST DIE ALREADY YOU BASTARD!" Bakugou shouted, firing off more explosions at Dabi. The villain dodged the attack and attacked back with his blue flames. Then Todoroki fired off his own flames, creating a huge combustion explode mid-air. Then Iida ran towards Dabi by using his engines and punching Dabi. The villain grabbed his wrist and threw him to the ground.

"Let's just get this over with..." Dabi sighed, holding out his hand for another attack. The students were worn out enough as it is, but they never gave up. Bakugou went for another attack. He held out his hand and fired off another explosion.

As Deku was walking through the forest, he heard explosions nearby. _"Explosions? Don't tell me that he's recovered already..."_ Deku groaned, running towards the sounds. When Deku got closer, he could see a familiar spiky ash blonde boy attacking some villains. _"He can't sit still, can't he?"_ Deku smirked and held out his knife, _"Now to finish what I've started..."_

When Bakugou was just about to attack Dabi's face, a knife stabbed into his shoulder. "AGH! WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted, falling to the floor in pain. He pulled the knife out of his shoulder and winced in pain. _"Wait... a knife? God damn it, don't tell me..."_

"Kacchan! What a pleasant surprise!" Deku said, walking out of his hiding spot. Bakugou's eyes widened as he looked up at Izuku. He was covered in blood, and Bakugou could tell that some of it wasn't his own.

" _Deku..._ " He growled as he stood up. "What are you doing here." groaned Dabi, glaring at Izuku. "I just thought I'd drop by and check on how you were doing." He then looked over at Ojiro and Tokoyami's unconscious figures on the ground, "...And I can see that there are no casualties here. I'd expect you two to kill _someone_... What's stopping you?"

"None of your business." "Aw, how rude!" Deku said, smirking, "Shouldn't I be updated on the situation? After all, I'm the one who thought of the plan in the first place!" Dabi scoffed and turned his head while Todoroki, Iida, and Bakugou were looking up at him in shock. "M-Midoriya..?" Todoroki asked. "Why are you siding with the villains?!" Iida asked.

Deku turned his head to face them and smirked. "Oh, you must be my old classmates. Gosh, it's been so long I nearly forgot who you were... Ahaha!"

"This isn't like you, Midoriya. What happened to your dreams?! Don't you want to be a hero!?" "I thought Kacchan would have told you of the situation," Deku turned his head towards Kacchan, "Perhaps he was just too stubborn to tell you?" Todoroki and Iida turned their heads towards Bakugou with a questioning look.

"Bakugou, what is he talking about?" Todoroki asked. Katsuki was looking down at the ground with an angered expression. "I only told you that I was attacked by the #1 villain, and that's all I needed to say!" "Aww, I never thought you'd say something so nice, Kacchan! But you'd rather hide the fact on who's under the mask?" "Wh-What is he talking about, Bakugou?!" Iida asked, starting to grow concerned.

Bakugou was sweating more than usual, which only made his quirk more powerful. He roared in anger and attacked Deku. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Ahahaha! You're not even going to tell them? That's not a nice way to treat your friends!" Then Izuku used his quirk to kick Bakugou off of him and launch him into a tree. Katsuki coughed up blood and growled. Then Izuku walked over to Todoroki and held onto him while putting a knife up to his neck.

"Come on, Katsuki, it can't be that hard. Just tell them, and I might spare this Todoroki here." Shoto held out his right hand and started to activate his ice quirk. Deku took note of this and inched the knife closer to his neck, "Use your quirk and you're _dead_." Icyhot's eyes widened, but he deactivated his quirk.

"Todoroki!" Iida shouted, running towards the students. Before he could reach them, a wall of blue flames appeared in front of the Class Rep. "Hurry up, Kacchan... or someone will die tonight." Deku said, giving him an evil grin. Bakugou growled and got up out of the rubble. He spit up blood then wiped it off afterward. "B-Bakugou, just tell us already!" Todoroki shouted. "Bakugou! Tell us-" " _ALRIGHT!_ " Bakugou shouted, lowering his head in defeat,

"...That villain that attacked me, the so-called "#1 villain," is _Deku_..." The students' eyes widened, except for Deku. He just smirked. "So you actually _do_ care about your classmates... I thought I would have to slit Todoroki's throat!" Izuku then released him from his grasp.

"Bakugou... Why didn't you tell us this before?" Iida asked. " _BECAUSE IT WASN'T FUCKING NECESSARY!_ " yelled Bakugou. Izuku cracked a smile and chuckled at his old classmates. "Kacchan, why must you always be so arrogant?" Then he ran towards Bakugou and kicked him in his abdomen, making him fly against a tree, "How about we finish what we started?"

Bakugou hacked up some blood and walked towards Deku with pure rage on his face. "Fine then. I can't wait to see your face when you're lying half dead on the ground!" howled Bakugou as he activated his quirk. "Bakugou, wait! We have to retreat-" screamed Iida, but he was interrupted by Dabi's flames. "I can't let you escape so easily." Todoroki and Iida were now stuck in a fight with Dabi again.

All Might and the others were running through the forest, calling their lost students' names. "TODOROKI, WHERE ARE YOU?!" shouted Kirishima. "IIDA, ARE YOU AROUND HERE?!" screamed Momo. "IS ANYONE OUT HERE?!" howled Sero. Jirou put her earphones into the ground and listened for any sort of noise. "Guys, stop moving for a sec." she spoke up. Everyone stopped in their tracks and watched her.

A few seconds later, she finally heard some noise. "I hear fire crackling, and explosions, and ice shattering. That must be Todoroki." "Good, then we must be close by. Where did you hear the noise coming from?"

Jirou stood up and pointed east. "That way. The noise is pretty loud, so they must be nearby." "Excellent work, Young Jirou! Let's get moving, then." boomed All Might in joy. Deep inside of him, however, he was very upset.

Deku was towering over Bakugou with a sinister grin plastered across his face. "Looks like I win." he whispered as he held a knife above the explosive boy's chest. "BAKUGOU!" the conscious students shouted, trying to run to their friend. However, Dabi attacked both of them with his flames.

They both fell to the ground in pain as they were burning alive. Todoroki placed his right hand onto Iida and tried to use his ice powers to get rid of the flames. It was slowly dissipating, but it wasn't fast enough.

Dabi walked over to Todoroki and smirked. "How sad. You're too weak to even save your friend, _Todoroki Shoto_." Shoto's eyes widened as he watched Dabi hold out his hand. He was too weak to move, so there was no way he could escape. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the final blow.

But it never came.

Todoroki opened one of his eyes to see what was going on, and then he saw Sero use his tape to strangle Dabi. "Hang on you guys, we're coming!" said Kirishima, activating his quirk to punch Dabi in the face.

Momo and Jirou came running towards the boys. "Momo, can you create a lot of gauze tape. And I mean _a lot._ " Momo hesitantly nodded and started creating the gauze. Jirou then looked over to see Tokoyami and Ojiro unconscious on the ground, right in front of an unconscious Muscular,

"I'll bring then both over. You stay here and watch over them." Momo nodded again and watched over Todoroki and Iida.

"M-Momo." whispered Todoroki, showing his weak and frail voice to the girl. "What's wrong, Todoroki? Do you need something?" "How is everyone?" Momo ripped a strand of gauze from her arm and wrapped it around Todoroki's left arm.

"Aoyama, Koda, Sato, and Shoji are still missing. Everyone else is searching for them. As for Uraraka, she..." Momo bit her lip and tried not to cry. Todoroki's eyes widened because he knew what she was going to say after he saw that face, "Sh-She… was killed by one of the villains. I don't know by who, but I know for sure that she is gone. I'm sorry."

Deku was about to stab Bakugou in the chest, but before he could do that, he got strangled by some scarves. _"Wait, scarves? So they finally arrived… I was afraid they would never show up."_ Deku thought to himself. When he saw All Might walk towards him, his eyes widened.

"How?! I thought I had killed you!" Deku screamed at All Might, giving him the deadliest glare he's ever seen on his face. "I may have lost a lot of blood, but you didn't kill me. Now, Young Midoriya, you're under arrest."

Midoriya was worn out and was unarmed since he ran out of weapons earlier, so there was no way he could escape this time. Midnight walked up to him and activated her quirk

"You're coming with us." commanded Midnight, pulling out her whip. Then, he was knocked out cold.

 _ **END.**_


	11. Author's Note: Sequel?

I bet you're all pissed about the cliffhanger. Well, I got a surprise for you! The story will continue.

But what if I told you...

That I'm not gonna be writing the sequel?

How would you all feel if I told you that you will be the 'writers' of the continuation of this story?

I bet you're all confused right now.

And I like confusing people. :

I decided to post all of the chapters in one go because I know how it feels to wait forever for the next chapter.

Now that I finally completed it...

I decided to create a blog!

"WHAT?! A BLOG? THAT'S LAME!"

It's not just any blog, though, you inconsiderate swine :3

It's an ask blog.

"What is it about?" "What does this have to do with the story?"

Well, I'll tell you.

*breathes in*

The ask blog is the continuation of the story.

NAAAAANI?

Yup.

I'm still setting it up, but it should be ready soon.

I hope you know how ask blogs work.

You get to ask the lovely broccoli bois about their life and such.

You guys will create the story.

And no, I'm not too lazy to write a sequel.

I just wanted to try something new.

I hope you're all happy about this! I can't wait to see how the story will turn out!

Feel free to give a follow and submit an ask!


	12. link

since apparently, Fanfiction doesn't like links, just search up ask-the-broccoli-bois on Tumblr. :/


End file.
